Unfinished
by lyrathewriter
Summary: How can you love a man who is no longer in your world. Or in this case, never truly was. Anzu knew this, she had tortured herself with this belief and yet she couldn't deny something was changing. He was coming and in the end she would have to choose: between him or herself.
1. Chapter 1

Sand. That's the first thing Anzu smelled when her eyes fluttered open. It was a deep musk mixed with an earthy aroma and what could possibly pass as peppermint. Her eyes squinted slowly adjusting to the room around her. It was dark, with the glow of the moon coming from the large open terrace being her only source of light. She was confused.

The bed was awfully soft and felt huge as she noticed the pillows that seemed to surround her endlessly. For some reason finding herself in this unfamiliar room did not draw a panic from her. She felt oddly as ease here. It was then she noticed the sleeping figure that slept soundlessly beside her. She almost gasped out loud at the man sharing the enormous bed with her. She could never miss the outrageous hair dipped with purple, blonde bangs framing his sharp face. She wordlessly stared at him wondering what she was doing here. How she even got here in the first place. It was then his sleeping figure decided to open one fiery eye.

"Anzu why have you awakened?" he asked with a deep yawn. How was it possible his deep voice could sound even more bottomless at this hour? It caused a shiver to run down her spine. She had not heard that voice in a very long time.

"I-I'm not sure Pharaoh." She had called him Pharaoh and not Atem, his true name. It was just the first thing she could think of in this bizarre situation.

He chuckled at her words.

"You have not called me Pharaoh in quite some time." He stated with mischief clear in his voice.

Anzu was not sure what to say as she laid quiet. Her mind was reeling trying to figure out how she got here, what she was doing here.

"Come here." He finally stated breaking the lengthy silence.

Anzu felt the bed move beside her as she felt strong warm hands move her body closer to his.

He was so warm. She felt she could cry right then and there as he held her close in his robust arms. It had been so long, she had almost forgotten the joy he had brought her just being near him.

"What is wrong my love?" he asked her with concern.

 _My love?_ She knew right then and there this had to be a dream. For Anzu had never confessed her love for the man that held her. She had decided to keep it to herself that last night they had encountered each other. It wasn't just her fear of rejection but the hurt she might cause if he did somehow reciprocate those feelings. He had no body to call his own and she knew he deserved to be finally laid to rest. To go home to those that had loved him so long ago. He had been alone too long.

Anzu continued to lay quiet with Atem's heartbeat playing for her endlessly and rhythmically. It was what she had wished for the two of them for so long. But she knew she couldn't dwell on these fantasies any longer and that was when she had decided to bury him. She had forced herself to move on, if only for her sake. He was happy somewhere. That's what she told herself on the nights it was particularly hard to sleep alone in her bed. On the days the grief felt too much for her to handle. It was like an endless wave kept attacking her heart, never once wavering or hesitating, always striking in the same motion. It was her who would lay in the wreckage desperately holding onto dear life for any sort of reassurance. To think of the happy memories he had left her with. To pray those memories could somehow fill the hole that undoubtedly would never leave her heart.

But they never did and so she would cry until her eyes were left dry and red. But time heals all wounds and she eventually licked at her own. She could not deny the pain that was still there. It would always be there, always lingering waiting for her to break, but she hadn't allowed it to.

Not yet.

"Are you real?" she asked in almost a whisper. Atem had started to stroke her hair, mindlessly playing with the ends.

"If you believe I am than how could I not be." He replied with a chuckle.

He brought her closer to him, her body now almost completely on top of his. She noticed the sleeping garments that laid against her skin. It was so soft and almost water like. The fabric was a beautiful blue silk that reached her thighs. The top was embroidered with gold and created two thin straps laying on either side of her shoulders. It certainly felt too beautiful to just sleep in.

She nuzzled closer to him and slowly heard his heart start to beat slower. His breathing became quieter and Anzu knew he was finally asleep. It was then the lingering tears in her eyes began to fall. It had just been too long.


	2. Chapter 2

It was too bright. Anzu felt the heat of the sun fan across her face. The thin shield her eyelids created for her eyes soon turned yellow and she slowly opened them. She turned to her right feeling the figure move a little.

Seto.

Anzu sighed before attempting to release herself from his firm grasp. He always did this and she knew a pillow would be her savior. She quickly replaced a big body pillow with her own body and stood up to stretch. She couldn't forget the all too real dream she had last night. She could hear his heart beat. Smell his scent. Feel his strength. It was just all too real. And unfortunately it had began to create cracks in the wall she had created. She couldn't let the dream ruin everything she had worked for. It wasn't fair to her.

She slowly walked to the ensuite bathroom and started brushing her teeth. Anzu wasn't much of a morning person and she groaned each step of the way of her morning routine. It was just too early and her heart felt especially heavy today.

As she was done putting some cream on her face she felt strong arms hug her from behind.

Seto Kaiba stood behind Anzu placing kisses all over her delicate shoulders. He teasingly pushed the strap of her silk nightgown down. Anzu couldn't help the small laugh leave her lips as she swatted at Seto to stop.

"Morning." He whispered in her ear before leaving to do his own routine. Anzu smiled his way staring at the tense muscles that wove all across his back. He was so strong. She couldn't help but think of Atem. Immediately she stopped herself and left the room.

She made her way down the grand staircase that filled Seto's home. It was just as extravagant as you would expect for the CEO of Kaiba Corp. The main floor was made completely of marble while the two upper levels held traditional dark wood. He had told her the most important floor, being the first, had to be the most extravagant for when he had important guests because most of the people in the business world were so called _self-absorbed pricks who needed to compare what they had with others._ So naturally he had to show them he was the best.

Seto didn't usually let just anyone stay at his personal home, but from time to time when a particularly influential politician or business owner came to town, he knew he needed to get in their favor and offered his home for them to stay in. Anzu knew he was always on edge whenever someone he did not know stayed in such close courters to him, but he did it anyway for the betterment of his company. Anzu couldn't help but admire this trait of his. People only saw the cold Seto Kaiba who would do anything for himself, but he was so much more. Something she had the privilege of finding out.

Making her way to the kitchen she greeted Mokuba who sat in the breakfast nook. A huge window stood to his left that showcased the Kino River. It was a marvelous view and Anzu loved being able to wake to it most mornings. She had started dating Seto in the most arbitrary turn of events.

She had gone to a rather high class ball of sorts where her company was networking for her to meet with other dancers and scouts. It was also a donation based event where wealthy families of Japanese society could thank their love for the arts by giving away boatloads of money to their favorite dancers and their respective companies. The event was filled with many haughty people that honestly made Anzu's head ache but she knew it was important for her career and company. So she went. She put on a gorgeous black dress provided by her company and wore the diamonds they had rented for her for the evening. She went to the salon they had booked for her hair and makeup and put her feet in heels too tall for her already sore feet. And she smiled that night and had many meaningless conversations with the wealthy families. Some of the men were notoriously inappropriate with her and other dancers, but she knew they would certainly put away their checkbooks if she actually said anything. So she shut up and smiled while politely walking away. She couldn't seem to shake the disgusting feeling that entered her that night.

As the evening went on, her company decided to announce Anzu as a new up and coming dancer to watch out for in front of the whole crowd. They had somehow thought she had brought a date and announced to the crowd what a lucky man he was. They continued to call for her said date to the front of room to stand with Anzu who was completely mortified. She had no idea why her company would think she had brought anyone; she hadn't mentioned a thing to them.

A moment of embarrassing silence coursed through the room until her unlikely hero started walking to the front. The crowd started to part for him and Anzu was shocked to see none other than Seto Kaiba walking towards her in a form fitting black tuxedo. His face held no emotion whatsoever, but Anzu didn't care. She was saved from this embarrassment.

As soon as he reached the front, he proceeded to put an arm around her waist holding her firmly. The crowd watched in shock as Seto Kaiba, notorious for being a player and dating only models, stood beside the fairly unknown dancer.

It was a shock to Anzu herself who smiled brightly up at Seto. He didn't look back down at her but watched the crowd with the same sneer constantly posed on his face.

She smiled at the memory remembering the gratitude she had felt for him that night. An unlikely hero, she had thought.

She started to make breakfast for the three of them starting with pancakes and bacons. She felt particularly hungry that morning and decided hash browns and fruit would also be nice with some toast and maybe some toaster strudels.

When everything was ready, Mokuba had gotten up to help her set the breakfast nook. She grabbed plates, napkins and utensils, gently placing each in their designated area before seeing Seto with his newspaper in hand start to enter the room.

"Just in time." She stated cheerily.

He looked at the food and sat there in a passive manner before opening his newspaper and started reading the stock columns. Mokuba smiled widely at Anzu quickly thanking her before devouring his plate.

Anzu took what she wanted as well, making a plate for both herself and Seto.

When she was done she cleared her throat which was Seto's cue to place his paper down and join the other two in the real world.

"Thank you Anzu." He softly stated to her before biting into a piece of bacon.

She smiled kindly before biting into an apple.


	3. Chapter 3

Miss Iwakura thank you for your comment. I am glad you're enjoying the story! I hope to not disappoint you. -Lyra

"So how's money bags?" Joey asked teasingly to Anzu. She was sitting with Joey, Yugi, Tristan and Duke at a café centered in Domino City. They had all decided to give up one day every month to meet and catch up. All their schedules had become so busy over the years that they needed this one day to bring themselves back to each other.

"He's fine." Anzu replied while taking a sip of her tea. "Same old grouch." She continued with a wink. Her friends laughed and she smiled.

She looked over at Joey who was playing with his necklace and couldn't believe the man that he had become since that faithful day. He still held that same notoriously cheeky components to him and was definitely still a goofball but he had grown into a great man as well. He had decided to pursue law of all things and was now a first year associate at Tadaki, Kitso, and Yuei Law Offices. It was a competitive firm and she was proud he had made his way in. After ending high school, Joey had gotten very serious about school, studying for his LSATS so he could provide a better life for Serenity and his mother. He no longer spoke with his father. He made his way to a top law school in Japan and had left Domino for four years before returning with a degree in hand. They were all so proud of him. Especially Mai whom he was now engaged to. Anzu smiled as she watched the golden wedding band he kept around his neck glint from the sun escaping from the clear windows of the café. The wedding was getting closer and closer.

Yugi was now owner of his grandfather's game shop. His grandfather had passed away two years after graduating high school. It was a dark time for him and Anzu was there for him all the way. He had continued to compete in various duel monsters' tournaments, having not lost a single game to maintain his King of Games title. He had become a celebrity to gamers all over the world after all these years and started to work with various non-profits to help children from broken and poor backgrounds learn the card game he loved so dearly. He was helping those who couldn't help themselves.

Tristan had decided to become a personal trainer and opened his own gym. He also raced cars on the side and was happily dating a woman he was training named Kiran. Anzu had watched Tristan transform from a boy getting into trouble to a man. A noble one at that always finding ways to help his friends, especially Yugi who had gone into a deep depression after Atem left. He knew Joey and Anzu would be there but he had a way of getting to Yugi none of them could understand.

Duke continued with Dungeon Dice Monsters which quickly became a hit with the help of Industrial Illusions. It was sold and played all over Japan until it finally reached the Western markets and only continued to blow up. He was currently working on a new game and dating Serenity much to Tristan's disdain at first.

They had all grown so much before Anzu's eyes, becoming the men she knew they could be. And it was all thanks to him. She looked away from her group for a moment, aimlessly staring out the window. She noticed a figure outside she recognized and saw the blonde bangs. She could never miss the hair and then the eyes confirmed it was him.

Instantly she gasped and ran to the window. A crowd walked in front of him, blocking him from her momentarily. As they passed she saw that he was no longer there. She looked frantically everywhere for him but he was gone. Just as fast as he came… he had left.

Anzu heard the scratching of chairs behind her and saw Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Duke all walking toward her with concern and confusion.

"Are you okay Anzu?" Yugi asked trying to see what her eyes were frantically looking for.

Anzu closed her eyes taking in a deep breath. She needed to calm down. This was insane, how could she have one dream and start to see him a couple of days later. Was her mind finally losing it?

She shook her head furiously and walked to the small table.

"Yeah I'm fine I just thought I saw someone I knew." She said airily trying to make it seem like no big deal while her heart was pumping viciously inside her chest.

"Was it like a celebrity or something because I've never seen you run that fast." Tristan stated taking his seat once more with a smile. She could see a bit of concern laced in his eyes but he didn't say anything about it.

"No, I guess I mistook him for someone else." She shrugged.

Yugi watched her intently choosing to stay quiet. Duke also watched Anzu not sure what to say. He was shocked at her reaction just as much as everyone else but felt more inclined to believe what she was saying. I mean what else could it have possibly been.

Anzu made the slow trek home opting out of the ride Yugi and the others had offered her. Ever since seeing his face at the café she didn't feel like herself. She wasn't so cheerful. In fact, all her replies to the rest of her friends were fake and artificial. She wasn't sure if they had noticed, she had a feeling Yugi definitely did. Regardless, she decided she couldn't continue being around them. Atem was just everywhere and they only caused more grief over him. They were a constant reminder of his departure. Her heart swelled at this thought.

After a while the streets became more familiar to her. She was nearing her apartment complex near the Okinawa district of Domino. It was where a lot of students and young professionals stayed and housed. The apartments were more affordable compared to those closer to midtown. She made her way to the steely glass doors that posed as the entrance for her building. The lobby wasn't intimidating or a mess of colors, but lightly furnished with neutral colors playing in the background. It was the perfect apartment complex for Anzu and she enjoyed entering her humble abode most days when she wasn't staying at Seto's.

She made her way toward the elevators that were too slow. At first they had posed as a great hindrance to the her, but overtime she frankly enjoyed the slow move up to the tenth floor. It allowed her to reflect on her day's activities such as seeing Atem stand across the street from her. She shook her head furiously as thoughts of him swirled back to her.

 _No, no it cannot be. It's impossible and yet I saw him. Flesh and bone. Right in front of me._

Her heart started to race. There were two logical answers to what she was experiencing right now, it was either insanity or this truly was her reality and he somehow had found a connection back to their world.

Both thoughts raced across her mind. She examined every aspect of each idea. If she truly was insane surely Seto would have noticed a change in her. Surely he would have said something, he wasn't one to keep things to himself.

And yet he had said nothing. She must not be going crazy so this must be her reality.

But if that were the case than how did he return. How was he finding his way back here and what was the reason for it? It had been five years of silence and now he decided to make a return but as a ghost.

Why?

She thought maybe he was in trouble, but why would he reach out to her when his aibou was just as easily accessible. Anzu knew if she shared any of this with her group of friends they wouldn't believe her. She knew they would remind her of their last day in Egypt. They had all seen him leave their world and enter his heaven. What she was experiencing were hallucinations because she was missing him. She knew bringing it up would only cause more pain on the others as well. For they also owed a lot to the young Pharaoh and bringing in false hopes would only crush the steely backs they had grown over the years.

It was then she decided she would be keeping whatever was happening to herself. She tried to convince herself these were one time occurrences, that it would be impossible for her to see him again. And yet a part of her knew she was lying. A part of her knew she would see him again. She tried all she could to crush that small voice, and yet it still spoke endlessly in her mind, like a small whisper at the end of a boundless tunnel. Never irresolute.

The elevator dinged much louder than she had ever remembered it too, which broke her intense thoughts. She quickly got off entering the floor. She walked along the dark messy wood and made her way toward the brightly colored red door.

12.

She inserted her key and entered the small space. Her apartment held a small kitchen big enough for a fridge, oven, stove top and small dishwasher. A bar separated the kitchen and the living room which was kept mainly bare. Her dark sofa sat with its matching love seat and coffee table. A small T.V. sat on a wall directly in front of it. The living room led out to her small balcony that Anzu would have breakfast on most mornings. She had furnished it with a small outdoor steel table and two chairs. On days Seto would sleep at her house, they would both sit out there sipping their coffees. The thought made her smile. It was lovely.

The apartment held one bedroom big enough for a queen sized bed and a small ensuite bathroom. Although some of the appliances and vanities were outdated and in need of updates she didn't mind at all. She loved everything about her little piece of the city. She had earned it herself and coming home to something she had worked for was truly the best sentiment in the world.

Placing her bag on the hook next to her front door, Anzu made her way to her bedroom. She noticed the door was closed as compared to when she left it open this morning. Slowly she opened it and saw a sleeping figure in her bed. She smiled and quietly entered the room knowing its occupant was a light sleeper. She tiptoed past her bed, looking at the man that lay underneath her covers. His scowl had softened into a blissful stoic appearance and she could hear light snores escaping his lips.

Smiling softly, she continued onwards to her bathroom lightly closing the door behind her. It was there she stripped herself of her clothes and put on her pajamas consisting of shorts and an old Kaiba Corp t-shirt. She placed her longer hair in a bun and washed her face attempting to erase the day she had had. Although she enjoyed spending time with her friends, Atem couldn't seem to leave her mind. The revelation that he might be returning for something or someone was haunting her. She couldn't ignore it. She would certainly try but until how long.

Splashing some more cold water on her face, Anzu stared at her wet reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were still blue, her skin was still a ghost white, her face now completely lost of her childhood. She was here, she was alive. He was not.

It was then she noticed an impassive figure in the background. The figure stood right behind her with its arms crossed. It was almost like looking at a bad projection, with the dust pooling around the random beams of sunlight compensating for the blurring filter of its being.

It was Atem.

His dark eyes bore into her blue and she wanted to scream. Seto was in the other room and she did not want him to believe her crazy. So she shut up and watched him watch her. He said nothing as he faded in and out of her world.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" she broke the undying silence in a whisper.

Atem watched her lips move but held no answer for her question. His gaze was only hard and aloof.

"Why are you here?" she managed to blurt out again. Anzu could feel her throat start to dry, her muscles becoming tense from standing for so long. She hadn't realized she was holding onto her bathroom vanity with a grip so tight her knuckles had turned white.

Atem continued to just watch her. It was then Anzu decided this was all a hallucination.

She broke their gaze and splashed more cold water on her pale skin. The moment her eyes looked in the mirror again he had vanished. The random beams of sunlight still cut around her small bathroom and Anzu collapsed onto her black tiled floor. Her tight grip never left the sink she held onto for dear life.

 _I have finally lost my mind._


	4. Chapter 4

Anzu finally rose from her uncomfortable position on the cool tile. She wordlessly opened the door and made her way toward her bed. She needed to be around someone who was truly alive. She needed Seto.

Slowly she slid underneath the covers and moved herself closer to him. She grabbed his right arm that was extended across the duvet and curled herself within it. His left arm was underneath her pillow. Immediately she felt herself relax. He was warm and she could hear the soft thumps of his heartbeat. Seto stirred a little in his sleep but remained quiet. She could feel his arm tighten slightly around her and slowly sleep overcame her too.

She awoke suddenly and through habit patted the bed where Seto should have been. It was empty, only a pillow left to compensate for his absence. She groaned and made herself get up. The room was completely dark with the sun now leaving behind the cold moon. The small grey light trickled past her window creating a dreary downpour and causing a haunting feeling to enter her. She quickly left her bed and left the room.

Seto sat on the dark couch with his laptop typing away. The television was on a random news channel, the volume almost completely turned off. He turned to see her figure standing near the doorway.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked looking at her with a soft smile on his lips. It was this smile that had caused the butterflies to enter Anzu's body. It wasn't anything completely special but he rarely used it and she noticed whenever it came about his eyes shone a bit more causing the blue to remind her of dark ocean waters.

"I did." She replied walking towards him.

"Are you working?" she asked looking at whatever program he was occupied on.

"Not anymore." He replied closing the screen. He gently placed the sleek surface on her coffee table and looked at her. Anzu noticed he was only in a grey sweats and a white t-shirt. Her favorite outfit on him.

"How were your friends?" he continued. Anzu couldn't help but laugh knowing he truly didn't care for how they were doing but asked anyway. She knew he held great respect for them all, although admittance would never be issued, but felt after the events of Egypt he didn't want to continue to taint his mind with falsities of magic and ancient Pharaohs. So he stayed away, except during the random encounters at tournaments he held or was a part of.

"They are good. Nothing really has changed but I can tell Joey is getting excited about the wedding. It's so close."

Seto looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Oh that's right, the idiot managed to get hitched with Miss Valentine."

Anzu rolled her eyes ignoring his comment. She couldn't exactly change how he felt or rather talked about Joey. It was something that was beyond her.

"Yes, will you be coming by the way?" she could feel her cheeks start to heat up. "As my date of course." She added.

Anzu looked at Kaiba inquiringly whose expression changed to a quizzical one.

"You expect me to go? Am I even invited?"

"As my date, yes. I get a plus one."

He looked away thinking of her words before finally answering.

"Well then so be it."

She smiled and kissed his cheek quickly. Immediately she saw the pink form along his cheek bones and she lightly laughed. To this day she was still shocked that Seto Kaiba held feelings for her. Feelings that were hard for him to convey at times, but she knew they were there. She remembered the times he would walk impassively by her or completely ignore her as he feuded with Yugi or Joey. Even recalling some of the harsh snide remarks he had thrown her way which had at the time stung.

And yet here they sat, years later in her small home. Life really was a fickle mess.

Seto decided he wasn't done with the conversation and immediately grabbed Anzu's waist placing her gently on top of him. Anzu blushed as he let his hands stray across her back.

"A proper thank you will suffice." He lowly whispered.

"A proper thank you?" she replied her pupils slowly dilating.

"Mmm." He relayed before gently kissing her. Anzu placed her arms around his neck and brought him closer to her. She could feel his bulge harden through the soft fabric of his sweats and gently started to sway.

Seto groaned into her and deepened the kiss. The heat began to grow between them starting at her toes and surrounding her abdomen. Seto slowly licked her puckered lips, nipping on the bottom lightly. Anzu giggled and he immediately let her head go right as he started to pepper kisses along her collar bone. Anzu arched herself back allowing him more access. He moved his head lower, nuzzling himself between her breast affectively making her laugh. She could feel the smile creep along his face against her shirt. Slowly he brought her closer to him once more and she felt his hands start to lift her shirt a bit. His fingers left trail marks along the exposed skin effectively causing goosebumps to rise. She shuttered under his touch.

Anzu's eyes diverted from Seto to something she noticed by her bedroom door. Atem stood watching the scene before him. This time his eyes held fury. Immediately Anzu lurched herself off Seto who watched her in a panic.

"What's wrong what did I do?" he asked, his voice reaching a level of concern she had never before heard.

"I-I.." she didn't know what to say as she sat across from him on the couch. Her heart was pumping and she looked away from Seto and back at Atem who still looked livid.

Anzu couldn't do this, she couldn't tell him the truth.

"I forgot it's that time of the month." She lied.

Seto watched her with an apprehensive look. He wasn't sure she was telling the truth, but he couldn't think of what else he did that could have caused this reaction from her. It certainly wasn't the first time they were intimate. So he silently decided to let it go and nodded. He noticed her eyes looking back and forth from him to her bedroom door and looked back to see nothing there. He turned to Anzu once more who was now staring at the low television. Something was off but right now he wouldn't say a word.

She lay quietly in her bed. Her dinner of rice, tofu and fish sat uneasily in her stomach causing it to groan from time to time. She turned her head to face Seto whose eyes were closed. He seemed to be sleeping but she couldn't tell whether he was on his way or effectively unconscious. Sighing she turned her body around so he was spooning her from behind. Her arms laid out in front of her and she started to play with some loose thread from her pillow case. Her thoughts were jumbled and chaotic. She recalled Seto's strange but assured reaction on the couch and couldn't stop the guilt from entering her. He had truly believed he had done something wrong and Anzu had allowed it. She remembered the terrified look he displayed at her flayed body. A look she never wanted to see again. She was use to Seto being strong and loosely showing his emotions but it seemed she had forced this out of him. She wasn't sure she could bare to see that again.

Seto could feel Anzu moving about restlessly. How did she expect him to sleep when her body was creating disturbances about the warm bed? Not that he minded anyway.

In truth he didn't care whether she kept him up all night. Just having her near him was enough to keep him content. He watched as she started playing with some loose thread. He couldn't help but think of buying her a completely new bed set, no, perhaps bed. Actually, Seto wouldn't mind buying her a whole new home. But he knew she wouldn't have it. Although her small abode was nothing compared to his massive home, he knew she was happy here. That's all that truly mattered to him in the end.

He watched the moon shift in the sky effectively causing grey light to settle itself on Anzu's hair. It created a melancholy effect of grey against black. She almost looked like a ghost to him with the black conflicting heavily with her porcelain skin. Although it may seem a bit dreary to some, to him it was beautiful. The peculiar combination worked well with her blue eyes and made him wonder how her beauty had gone unseen by him for so long.

He couldn't help but bring her body closer to him and slowly pulled her back toward his chest. He could feel her warm skin against his and entwined his left leg with her right. She said nothing to all this and that was okay with him. He would give her time, that's all she needed.

Anzu nuzzled herself closer to Seto. She loved when he did this, these small little reminders of the feelings he shared with her. She understood he could never openly show his thoughts for her like others, but when he did things like this she didn't care. It was enough.

Slowly, sleep began to envelope her curled body and her dreams began to swirl around her.

The smell of the earth was strong. She could feel herself lying atop a field of something that effectively was protecting her from the soil below. Whatever she was laying in was a bit damp, like morning dew had been set across it. Anzu found it difficult to open her eyes but she could hear all around her. The whistle of the cool wind was running its arms against what she guessed was grass. But it was tall, could grass be this tall?

With great will she finally forced her eyes open to a cloudless sky. The sun shone radiantly but it didn't bother her in the slightest. She felt content like never before. She wondered if she could lay here forever.

"Anzu?" a voiced called to her. Anzu found it difficult to look for the sound. Her limbs felt heavy as though someone had attached weights to each end causing her movements to become excruciatingly slow.

Slowly she looked to her left and saw him. He lay beside her watching her with a puzzled expression. This was the clearest she had seen him in all her encounters. She could see the long outline of his chiseled body that seemed to glow under the penetrating sun. His tan was greatly apparent compared to her porcelain white body. She noticed he was wearing heavy garbs of white linen that were etched with gold thread. The eye of Anubis lay on his forehead in a golden band that pushed his hair back, and his arms were adorned with more gold. Anzu could feel her breath getting caught with the wind. She had somehow forgot his beauty.

"Atem?" her throat was so dry she could barely make out a whisper.

 _"_ _Anzu! Anzu wake up!"_

Anzu could feel rough hands pushing her shoulders. She could see Atem's lips moving but couldn't make out the words.

Who was interrupting her bliss? Why couldn't they just leave her alone?

 _"_ _Anzu!"_

The voice was louder and Anzu had no choice but to look away from Atem. She suddenly stood up and looked around. No longer was there a field of grass and reeds, but darkness engulfed her.

She looked down and opened her hands staring at her palms. Her eyes were tracing the many lines that to some stood for her life. She wasn't sure she believed in something that was so out of her control. No one could tell the future.

"Anzu!" She turned her head to see her frantic lover. Seto's eyes were wide, the blue turning a murkier color like a storm about to engulf the sea.

"Yes, what?" she asked. She wasn't sure why he seemed so frantic.

"You... you…" he looked like he wasn't sure what to say. She watched him waiting for him to finish.

"You were crying Anzu and thrashing about." He finally stated.

"What?" she was confused but realized he was right as she touched her face. But why?

"Were you having a bad dream?" He asked in a low voice.

She stared at him while wiping away the stray tears that had somehow gone unnoticed by her.

"I-I'm not sure." All she could remember was grass, tall grass and dirt. She could still smell the sweet dew.

"You were saying his name." he said it like he was admitting a wrong deed.

"Whose name?" she was almost afraid to ask but somehow knew the answer.

"Atem, the Pharaoh."


	5. Chapter 5

It had taken a while for Seto to finally go back to sleep. His mind was restless with the woman he loved tossing and turning with another man's name on her lips. He knew something was up, something he couldn't ignore now. And now he knew it had to do with him.

But he was gone. They had all watched him leave back to wherever he had come from. Seto, although rather reluctantly, accepted this and had decidedly moved on. He had never expected to hear about this Pharaoh again and now Anzu was singing his name in the night.

It certainly was unnerving.

His mind finally went to ease as Anzu had settled down after her wakeup call from him. He was so frightened for her and it pained him to see her struggle so much. He knew in the morning he would have to see what was going on and how to end it. But for now sleep was calling him into her comforting arms.

Anzu was exhausted. Her rest had been uneasy as she was constantly tossing and turning for the majority of the night. Her dreams were filled with hues of red and purple and she wondered how Seto had fallen asleep due to her uneasiness.

Her mind reeled the strange dream she had of lying in that field with Atem. It was very strange and it oddly felt real. As though she herself was actually there. It made her feel less physical in her world.

She sighed and quickly shook her head of insane thoughts. She didn't know what was going on but would push it to the back of her mind for now. She had to focus on her life in the present and right now she had to start getting ready for her classes.

She looked at the small digital clock she kept in her bathroom and saw she had just about half an hour to get ready, eat, and make it to the studio. She smiled knowing with all these strange occurrences happening around her, her life really hadn't changed that much. It brought a sense of relief over her. Normalcy was definitely not overrated.

Anzu quickly hopped into the shower and allowed the warm spray of the hot water to envelope her skin and soothe out her tense muscles. She needed to relax herself and this was the first step in achieving that. She quickly got out, although rather reluctantly as she preferred the warm jets to the cold tiled floor but time was running out. She quickly made a towel wrap around her body and brushed her hair. She knew she probably would not have time to dry it so she quickly put it up in a tight wet bun.

Exiting the bathroom, a long trail of steam followed her into her cold bedroom. She looked to see Seto sitting on her bed with his laptop on a pillow. He looked up at her and sent her a soft smile that didn't reach his eyes. She could see something laced behind the glassy exterior of his stormy orbs but chose to ignore whatever was bothering him at the moment. She had a feeling it had to do with last night. She so naively thought he would have ignored it or at least forgotten it.

"Good morning." He quietly stated before looking back at his laptop screen.

Anzu stared at him for a moment, her arm unconsciously tightening around the soft cloth that was her only sense of cover. She knew he was looking at his laptop screen but she couldn't help but feel his stare penetrating pass the steely exterior. It unnerved her and she knew any moment now he would want to talk about last night. But she didn't have the energy nor time. It was getting late and she still needed to get dressed. Quickly she grabbed some dance clothes and walked back into the bathroom to change. She emerged hastily and murmured a soft goodbye to Seto. She could feel him watching her intently as she grabbed her bag by the door and left rather hurriedly.

The line in the coffee house was too long. Anzu impatiently tapped her foot on the ground and made constant eye contact with the rather slow barista behind the dark wood counter and her watch. Her face was contorted in an irritated frown and she wanted nothing more than to push the arrogant and sluggish patrons of the coffee house out of the way just to receive her medium hot coffee with cream and just a little sugar.

Many impossibly long minutes later as she was just about to contemplate leaving the establishment it was her turn.

"What can I get for you miss?" the small mousy cashier asked.

Anzu relayed her order rather quickly causing the girl to ask her to repeat it which only irritated Anzu further. She wasn't sure why her mood had changed to the worst. It couldn't possibly be because of the slow service. She had been to this place several times and although they weren't the fastest shop, they had the best coffee. It was true she was running late, but her mood usually didn't turn this sour because of it. She softened her features a bit as she waited for her order to be sat on the long dark wood. She watched the baristas work and reminded herself it wasn't them she was angry at. She wasn't sure exactly who she was truly angry at but she needed to calm herself. She would get her coffee soon.

Coffee in hand and with a relative smile on her face, Anzu made her way toward the dance studio. She jogged up to the small building that held many pictures of her students on the front wearing their tutus and other costumes. Meme's Dance Studio glowed above her in a pink light with the same name written on the giant window in the front in the same bright pink. The ballet slippers seemingly hanging off the word Studio made Anzu smile every time she passed it.

She had started taking classes here when she was younger by Miss Meme herself who had since retired. Now her own daughter was running the studio and as soon as Anzu decided to apply for a position as an instructor she was hired.

Her dream of becoming a dancer never died but the means to getting to where she wanted to be only became more and more difficult. She had decided early on she would not be traveling to New York or Paris for she could not leave her family or friends behind. It was too hard for her at the time and she needed their support and the familiarity of home more than ever. It was a pity he left just as she was ending school. Who knows where she would be now if she had found the strength to leave her home behind.

But for now Anzu had gotten admission to The Domino City Performing Arts Center and was honing her beloved craft there. The school was great and her instructors were wonderful and inspiring people, but Anzu could never shake the thoughts of _what if_ that occasionally entered her mind after many agencies had rejected her for other worthy dancers. When her own agency decided to give her a chance she made sure they did not regret their decision. Anzu had decided to work twice as hard as everyone at the Center to secure a spot for herself in the dancing community as someone to look out for. Now in her final year and with more opportunities, as well as a teaching position, she felt like her life was starting to fall into place.

Entering the small abode, she wondered how she would find the strength to ever leave this place. Each student she taught had become a sort of extension for her. She hoped and prayed they would all become amazing and talented dancers one day. The world was harsh and the innocence of the children always put Anzu into perspective.

She greeted the receptionist Kimie, and continued on toward her small makeshift office. Meme's daughter could see the impact Anzu was having on her students and the parents who adored her teaching style and method, that she created an office of sorts for the young dancer. It was a small room, bigger than a closet, smaller than a regular bedroom equipped with its own desk, bookshelf and wall filled with mirrors. Anzu has specifically asked for the mirrors to be placed so she could see herself stretch before and after classes.

She placed her bag down in the chair behind her desk and outstretched her arms. Sighing she continued stretching out further and then moved her body from side to side. It helped wake her up and she could feel her sore back start to feel a little better. The stretches continued until Anzu could hear the small cheers and cries of students piling into the studio next to her office. She smiled and took the last sip of her coffee before heading out.

"Hello guys!" she greeted the little girls and boys as she entered the wooden space.

They all immediately cheered and arose from their sitting position to quickly bow to Anzu. She couldn't help but laugh at how cute they looked.

"Okay." She said clapping her hands. "Now we will begin in first position."

Tutus and slippers scuffed the wooden floors as the students filed along toward the long wooden bar situated to the far right of the room. Anzu smiled and began her lesson.

Seto had the feeling Anzu did not want to talk about whatever had happened last night. He could feel it almost radiating off of her so he said nothing. Although it proved to be very difficult. He had so many questions he wanted to ask her and he wanted to solve whatever this was as quickly as possible. Frankly, he found it quite irritating that she wasn't being so candor about it. He knew Atem, or the Pharaoh, or whoever that other Yugi was, was special to her. He would never understand why, but he could tell she did care for him. He just couldn't understand why she was suddenly dreaming of him. It has been so long and now the name was giving him headaches once more.

Rubbing his temples in frustration he quickly ordered his secretary to get him more coffee and went back to work on the new and improved Kaiba Corp virtual reality game for duelists. It was something him and Mokuba had been working on and it was just about done. He was now trying to get the kinks out before he could get a prototype ready.

No matter how much he tried to immerse himself in work, he couldn't stop thinking about Anzu. This was truly bothering him, more than he would like. He had to stop himself from leaving his office and heading towards the dance studio she worked at to demand answers. He knew this wouldn't work and she would probably be furious as he had done something similar long ago before they were dating. He couldn't help but smile at the memory and continued on impatiently waiting for his secretary to return with his hot drink.

Anzu took a giant drink of her water. She allowed the cool liquid to enter her body in big gulps. She never felt so tired. After three classes and some crying she was finally done for the day. It was just past six and she could see the sky changing from a bright blue to different hues of purple, pink and red. The sun was setting and the last rays were warming her heated cheeks as she took a small breath of the warm air. This was her favorite time of day. It felt like dawn but was closer to twilight and she always wondered how that could be.

She started her trek home and decided to walk instead of taking the subway. It wasn't too long and she wasn't sure if Seto would be showing up at her home tonight. If so she would rather take her time reaching her dwelling.

Anzu walked through the many neighborhoods of Domino and could feel the hunger eat at her stomach as the aroma of spicy ramen poked at her nose.

 _Maybe it was a mistake walking._

With her mind on food she hadn't noticed the tall burly man wearing all black with his hood up start to follow her. Anzu was in a district that didn't have as many streetlights or pedestrians making the glow of the moon her only source of light and companion.

The man started to speed up as Anzu continued to walk in blissful ignorance, but it was when she could hear the footsteps start to come closer did she turn around.

She saw the man who hadn't stopped his encounter toward her speed up and felt the panic seep in. At first she couldn't move for fear had taken over, but her legs finally responded to her mind that danger was near and she ran. She could hear the slapping of her conspirator's shoes hitting the concrete behind her which only made her run faster.

She turned around to see if she had created some distance between them but hadn't noticed the change in height of the concrete in front of her causing her to trip. She gasped out loudly as her knees scratched the hard surface and hissed as her hands scraped the rough rock. She could hear the man come up behind her and grabbed her arm.

"Why are you running from me pretty girl?" He sneered at her.

Anzu looked at the man's frightening face. A deep scar ran from his chin down to his neck and into his shirt and Anzu couldn't help but wonder how he could have possibly gotten such a horrid injury. She snapped herself out of such ridiculous thoughts and braced herself for whatever this man wanted. She needed to escape him and fast.

Anzu was pushed into a nearby ally and watched the man grab something from behind his jacket. To her horror she could see the glint of the metal coming from its chamber and could feel the tears start to well in her eyes. It was a gun.

"Now, I don't want to hurt you but I do want your wallet." He spoke almost calmly to Anzu which caused goosebumps to rise all along her back. She slowly took her bag and retrieved the wallet the man was looking for.

He snatched it from her hands and she removed herself from his grip and slowly started walking backwards to create as much distance between them as possible. Unfortunately, her back soon hit the brick of the building behind her and Anzu could feel the tears start to fall from her eyes. Would she truly die today?

Anzu watched the man inspect her wallet and slowly started inching her way toward the exit of the alleyway. He noticed her small movements and quickly grabbed her back. Anzu grimaced at the pain of constantly being yanked in the same arm and knew it would certainly bruise.

"Oh no I'm not done with you."

She watched his face contort into a wicked smile and Anzu suddenly felt her body go cold.

No.

"Let me go!" she screamed. Her voice came out shriveled and dry. She tried to swallow but felt it was stuck in the back of her throat.

She tried screaming once more but he only grabbed her and placed his dirty hands over her mouth. Biting was useless as his hold on her was too tight.

The tears started to flow down more rapidly as she started to run out of options. How could this happen to her, she was just coming from dance classes. It was all so normal.

The man started to remove her long sweater she wore over her tights and dress. She struggled against his tight grip but it proved to be useless.

Slowly as he started to take off the dress she could feel her energy drain and her mind go blank. She could feel the soothing numbness start to overcome her and she knew she was getting close to giving in.

 _Please anyone, save me._

A bright light cut into the thick darkness of the alley. The man stopped what he was doing to inspect whatever was happening.

"Did you call the cops? You bitch." He was about to slap Anzu when she saw his arm get caught half way. He looked at it in confusion.

"What the-." His words were cut off by an unknown figure throwing him across the alley. The man hit the far end and Anzu could hear the crack of his skull against the brick. It was a sound she never wanted to hear ever again.

She turned immediately wiping her face and picking up her belongings. As she started to leave the disastrous scene she saw the eye of Anubis glow within the dark and vanish.


	6. Chapter 6

Anzu arrived at her apartment slowly and quietly opened her door. She had called for a taxi to take her the rest of the way and sat with her mind reeling at what had just happened. Who had saved her?

She knew who it was but her mind didn't want to allow this revelation to be true. But how could it not? There had been so many instances now and Anzu was just about ready to check herself into an institution.

She placed her things on the kitchen counter and was thankful to see she was alone. She wasn't sure she could face Seto at the moment and wanted nothing more than to be left to her peace. She walked to her sink and started splashing cool water on her dusted face. The water stung the cuts on her hands which she had failed to look at until now. They weren't deep but they kept bleeding and she knew they would most certainly bruise from the impact of the fall.

Her knees were in much worse shape and it was when she sat on her couch did she notice the cuts in her tights. Blood seeped from every hole and she slowly tried to clean up what she could. Everything hurt and she had never felt more exhausted.

After she felt her wounds were clean enough did she abandon her clothes and placed on her pajamas from the night before. Her injuries were more accessible now and she hastily placed some ointment and bandages over them. Her hands were a bit difficult but she was able to cover them diligently. As she finally laid in bed covered in more white gauze than she would have liked, she couldn't help but feel like a mummy. That thought made her laugh and soon she started laughing almost uncontrollably. Anzu rolled onto her side clutching her stomach as she laughed at the events that had occurred today. How could this happen to her and what had she seen at the end of the encounter. It was Atem, it had to be. And soon her laughter turned into a fit of sobs and Anzu clutched at her pillow hoping, praying the growing pain in her hands, her legs and now her heart would just leave her. She didn't want to face it. She wanted to erase it from her memory but that had already proved impossible. She soon slept after her meltdown clutching the lone pillow besides her that now showed her tear marks. Her sleep that night was deep and heavy and blissfully dreamless.

She woke with pain. Funny how now all she knew was pain. Her arms felt like they had been dragged through concrete and her legs felt stiff and ached. She didn't dare stretch but groaned and slowly moved her body up so her headboard was supporting her back. She removed the covers from her legs and exposed the somewhat swollen flesh. She could see most of the bandages had blood seeping through them and some bruising had already accrued. She then looked at her hands and although the blood didn't leak as much, she knew she would have to change the bandages. Getting up proved to be very difficult and Anzu used her bed as support. She slowly walked toward the bathroom and once inside she immediately sat on her toilet. She never felt so tired.

Slowly she got up once more and looked in her mirror. Her eyes almost filled with tears once more as she took in her appearance. Dark circles and red rimmed eyes stared back at her. Some dirt from her fall had settled on her neck and collarbones and it was then she noticed the giant purple bruise on her arm from her attacker. She immediately looked down, her bangs covering her face as tears ascended into her sink. Her fingers clutched at the cool white surface tightly causing stinging from her injuries and she wondered why someone would do this to her-to anyone.

"You will be okay." A voice spoke from behind her.

Immediately she froze. She shook her head, she hit her face.

This was not real.

"Anzu look at me." It spoke again.

Anzu did nothing but continued clutching the sink, the pain in her hand only growing. Her heart was in her throat and she wasn't sure what she would do.

"Pharaoh… if it is you why are you here?" she lowly asked. Her voice was scratchy and she wasn't sure he heard her.

"Turn around Anzu. I do not know how I have come to this plane once more. All I know is that I am able to come to you." He spoke again.

She sighed closing her eyes tightly. His voice was so soothing to her. She wanted to hear it endlessly if she could. That thought terrified her. It was then she slowly turned to face the Pharaoh.

Anzu's eyes were still closed as she was now facing him. She humorlessly thought she could hear him breathing as she felt footsteps coming closer to her.

"Open your eyes." He whispered stalwartly. It almost sounded like a command and she couldn't stop herself from not listening.

She opened her eyes to see Atem towering a whole head before her. His warm skin glistened in the rays of the morning sun and to her surprise he was not wearing his traditional robes, but what looked like dress pants, a dark shirt and a black leather jacket on top. Dark boots accented his feet and she could see bracelets adorning his hands and a dark red ring on his thumb.

"You-you're real?" It sounded like she was asking him but more so it was the shock of what she was seeing.

He watched her curiously. This was the first time they were able to communicate with ease ever since he felt the pull of her from his haven. He himself was not sure of the role he was playing in his current state but for now he couldn't stop the elation he felt from seeing his old friend.

Atem took in the body of the woman she had grown into. He noted her hair was longer and darker creating a haunting contrast between the blue of her eyes and the white of her skin. She had grown some and not just in height.

"I am real." He stated back at her. His voice felt deeper in this world as though it held more weight here.

He watched her face contort from confusion to pain to what looked like anger.

"But why? Has something happened?" she asked, her voice growing stronger.

"I do not know and I do not know how long I have here, although I do feel my energy weakening."

He paused looking at her with curious sad eyes. "I have missed you Anzu."

She slumped back into her sink and he almost wanted to catch her but saw his hand go right through hers. She looked at him in bewilderment but said nothing.

"Are you a ghost Atem? Has your soul been stuck here?" She quickly asked staring at his hand.

"No, I have passed into the fields of Aaru. I have been reunited with those I had lost."

"Then how is any of this possible?"

He noted she seemed to be asking the same questions over and over again and he has repeatedly failed to come up with any sort of answers. He decided it was from the shock of it all. After all it had been so long since he had last seen or heard from any of those he had left behind in this world.

Just as he was about to speak did the pull of her start to fade. Anzu saw his lips moving but a golden outline had already overtaken his figure blocking any sound from escaping him. It was only when she heard the soft whispers of _stay safe_ did he truly vanish from her sight.

As soon as he was gone, Anzu grabbed ahold of the sink once more and felt her knees give away. She could feel the walls start to crack even more as she tried to get ahold of her breathing.

Seto entered the quiet apartment seeking his dancer. He had decided to give her some space yesterday and after work today, made his way to her here.

As soon as he entered he noticed most of the lights were off except for a small one in the kitchen she always kept on. He slowly made his way toward the bedroom door and saw more darkness.

"Anzu?" he seemingly asked the dark.

He could hear some covers being shifted and soon the small lamp next to her side of the bed opened.

"Seto?" she asked while rubbing her eyes. "What time is it?"

He looked down at his watch. "Half past six."

"What!" She immediately turned the covers over and attempted to get up. Seto hurriedly made his way toward her and stopped when he saw her wounds. His eyes scanned her bruised arm and the multiple bandages adorning her legs and hands.

"What happened?" He asked. His voice had turned cold and steely, something he couldn't help when he was caught in a situation he wasn't sure how to handle.

"I was attacked." Her voice came out small, almost childlike.

"What?" he couldn't believe it. Who would attack her?

Slowly he closed the small amount of space between them and pulled her into a gentle hug. His hands stroked her hair softly. He could feel her relax into him.

"Did he touch you?" He asked in a whisper so soft if she wasn't so close to him she wouldn't have heard it.

"It was getting there, but someone came just in time." Her voice was suddenly caught in her throat and Seto could feel the tears start to fall from her and wet his shirt. He pulled her in tighter, anger radiating off of him. He suddenly felt very stupid for leaving her alone yesterday. Guilt quickly entered his heart and the anger only grew.

"I'll find him and kill him." He whispered.

Anzu knew Seto was capable of many things and she was sure something like this was probably not beyond his grasp. And yet the coldness in his voice as he said the words still caused shivers to enter her aching body. She had no doubt in her mind he would try and find him to do what he had promised.

Seto stayed with Anzu the rest of night. They laid in her bed together, him stroking her hair, her laying on his stomach. They talked about nothing in particular and Seto made sure not to bring up the incident from the night before. All he wanted to do was make the painful memories of her attack go away. So he spoke with her and actually made her laugh with his incredulous remarks about the world. It always surprised him just how easy it was talking to her. His words came out naturally and unforced unlike the many conversations he held at his work place. It was always refreshing having someone there other than Mokuba to talk with.

"So what's your favorite color?" Anzu suddenly asked after some moments of silence between them.

"Hmm?" He looked her way with sleepy eyes.

It was well past midnight at this point and Seto could feel the day's exhaustion overcome him. He was use to sleeping late and on some cases not sleeping at all, but whenever he was around Anzu he allowed himself to truly relax. It wasn't even something he could help.

"Your favorite color?" she repeated while drawing circles onto his stomach.

Seto had since removed his tight fitted suit and placed on a single pair of sweatpants he kept at her apartment when he didn't have time to go home and bring clothes.

He thought about her question not sure what the answer was as he had never truly considered it himself.

"I suppose white." He finally replied. He was not sure why he had chosen the simple rather obtrusive color but it seemed to fit him.

"White." Anzu stated while mindlessly tracing it into his stomach. He smiled at her little game and brought her up closer to him.

She leered up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed his arms around her waist. He was careful with her legs and arms as her injuries were still healing and the body parts still very much sore.

"And what is yours?" he asked smiling down at her.

"Purple." She stated.

He raised his eyebrow at her answer. He had expected something like pink, maybe even blue.

"Purple?" He questioned.

She nodded. "Its royal and deep and looks great on me." She laughed at her last statement and he kissed her cheek. He could see the tinge of red start to form on that spot.

"By the way I was wondering, you said someone had come just in time, who was your rescuer anyway?"

Anzu immediately froze, violet flashed before her eyes and she cleared her throat.

"It was um some man, I'm not sure who exactly it all happened so fast." She technically wasn't lying as she wasn't entirely sure who it was (she was getting increasingly good at deceiving herself).

"He didn't stay to help you afterwards?" He asked rather annoyed.

"He probably didn't want to get involved if the cops were called." Anzu replied tiredly. Her lies were getting progressively better and she worried when she would stop.

"That reminds me, we should report this incident if we want to find him faster. I do not want you to feel as though you're not safe with someone like him still paroling the streets."

Anzu thought about it and was sure he was right. But a part of her really wanted to forget everything that had happened and move on. She knew involving the cops meant she would have to go in and testify for some time but she would certainly feel safer if she knew they were actively searching for him. So she nodded and laid her head on his chest. He placed his arms around her tightly as though he was afraid she would disappear right before him.

They slept soundly that night, neither saying a word in their sleep nor were they restless. Anzu was exhausted from her day and her injuries were certainly proving to be quite a burden. Seto felt secure with Anzu being so close to him and within his reach. He had made a silent promise to himself to never leave her alone again. With both beings carrying their own desires and promises of new comings did sleep truly grant them a blissful night.


	7. Chapter 7

She was sitting at what looked like an ornate vanity. It was white and held small jewels in the whimsical crevices of flowers that were carved into it. The piece was stunning as was the woman staring into it. Her hair was black as night and straight as a ruler. A golden headpiece adorned the top of her hair and created a golden halo against her dark strands. Her eyes were darkened with kohl, allowing the blue to shine even brighter in the dimly lit room. She held no eyeshadow nor mascara but wore rouge on her cheeks and lips that created an innocent look to her sculpted face.

Anzu touched her face confused as to who this woman was. She gasped when the woman in the mirror also seemed to touch her face in a mimicking fashion.

 _This is me._

"My Queen we must hurry; the Pharaoh is waiting on you."

Anzu turned around in confusion as two chambermaids entered the massive room. They held a long silver gown in their hands and attempted to keep the shiny material away from the limestone floors. It was then she noticed she was only in a dark silk robe. The material felt cold and smooth against her skin.

"Where am I?" She asked the two women who now stood before her. They looked at her with confusion and then smiled.

"Ah our Queen has just awoken from her nap; she is feeling a little confused." The one with dark skin and golden eyes spoke first. She seemed maybe fifteen years old as she stood wearing a simple long tan tunic.

"Yes I agree to that; she is just tired." The second nodded wearing the same attire, her dark hair and dark eyes twinkling. She seemed younger than the girl standing next to her.

"Illa go retrieve water and some fruit for her majesty." The elder commanded of the younger. She quickly abided and was about to hurry off until Anzu cut in.

"No that will not be necessary." She spoke but her voice sounded so dignified, as though her body was aware of who she was but she was not.

She wasn't a queen, and yet she found this all too familiar.

They both looked at her with further confusion but decided if she was okay they were okay.

"We will now dress you." They both stated in unison.

Anzu felt she had no choice in the matter as Illa started taking off the silk robe. She stood naked before the elder one and couldn't stop the blood from rushing to her face. Thankfully the rouge already applied managed to mask the embarrassing flush.

Illa retrieved the silk dress and the elder gently placed it over Anzu's body. She could feel the cool smooth fabric being wrapped and tucked all around her and soon she was done. Before she could look at herself in the mirror, Illa had retrieved jewelry from a gold box and was placing bangles and rings all along Anzu's arms and fingers. After some time, she made a mischievous glance at Anzu and took out a single golden necklace that held a small charm. It was the simplest piece out of all she was wearing and she couldn't help but smile as the elder placed it on her neck. She loved it so and she had the urge to never take it off. She picked up her charm with her forefinger and thumb and saw it was the sun encompassing the moon. Small white stones that glinted from the back drop of candle light beamed back at her and she couldn't stop staring at the splendor of the small intricate designs etched into the charm. It was beautiful.

"A gift from the Pharaoh." Illa spoke with a grin.

Anzu looked at the little girl and smiled.

"Thank you Illa and-." She paused not knowing the others name.

"Samira." She stated before her and bowed.

"Samira." Anzu replied with a smile.

Quickly the girls added white slippers to Anzu's bare feet and went to the bathroom to retrieve some more oddities.

As they were gone Anzu decided to peek at herself in the mirror.

She was stunned at the woman that stared back at her. How could she possibly be her?

The women in the mirror looked like a jewel herself, adorned in her fine silk dress. The straps were loose at her shoulders and fell down in cascading waves against her arms. The dress itself was tight around her waist and loose beyond. It flowed and swished like a waterfall every time she moved and Anzu couldn't help but twirl.

She could hear laughter coming from the other side of the room and saw Illa and Samira watching her with gleeful eyes.

"You look beautiful my Queen." Samira spoke.

Illa nodded and they walked forward to Anzu holding what looked like a round glass bottle that held a tube coming out the top and a round atomizer attached to it that looked to be made of cloth. Illa spritzed her arms and around her waist and needed Anzu to bend down in order to spritz her neck. The perfume itself smelled lovely, a scent of lavender and rose and the sands of Egypt.

"You are now ready my Queen. The Pharaoh awaits." Samira stated motioning Illa to stand next to her and Anzu to follow her. Illa placed the small perfume bottle on the vanity and stood next to Samira. They waited for Anzu to come to them before making their way toward the enormous wooden doors at the end of the long room. She wanted to look around and explore more of this unknown place but now was not the time.

Soon they had exited what she presumed to be her room and saw the back of the Pharaoh.

Atem stood tall in his royal grabs. She could see the ornate headpiece of the eye of Anubis adorning his head and pushing his wild hair back. The red and purple seemed to glow under the torches that lit the hall. His purple cape was pulled back away from him and she heard the near silent whoosh as he turned around.

She noted his eyes had widened as he took in her appearance. She could feel the heat travel to her cheeks once more and couldn't help but look down. She could hear the giggle of Illa and Samira next to her.

"You look beautiful." He spoke as he made his way toward her.

Anzu stood still not sure what to do with herself as she continued to avoid his gaze. She could almost feel the smirk accenting his face as the distance between them closed.

"Look at me." He stated. His voice was commanding once more but soft.

She looked up and met his penetrating gaze. His eyes were harsh but she could see the gentleness behind the heavy exterior. His gaze lowered to her chest and he caught the sparkle of the necklace of his choosing. He reached out and touched her neckline before reaching the necklace and grazing it with his forefinger. He smirked as he noticed the raised skin left after his trace.

Immediately he placed an arm out to a breathless Anzu. Even from the innocence of his touch could he make her feel things she never would with another. As they walked she noted the heavy jewelry that adorned his own body and even noticed his left ear held a single golden hoop.

Atem held onto her tight as they neared an unknown door. She could see the smirk start to turn into a cold hard line as he approached its entrance. He stopped for a moment before looking at her then opening the large twin entries. Bright light filled Anzu's vision until there was nothing. In a flash she was stripped from Atem and now saw herself in a dark room. Shadows followed her everywhere and were mocking her. She thought she heard laughter in the distance but turned to see nothing there.

 _Do not leave me!_

She thought she heard Atem shouting but his absence around her proved it not to be true. She started to feel cold and suffocated as an unknown figure started to make its way toward her. She backed away unsure of what to do and unable to scream. This was it.

Anzu woke in a cold sweat. What was supposed to be a blissful night had turned into a nightmare. She turned to see Seto still asleep, his arms woven around her soggy body.

She needed air.

She immediately dug herself out of Seto's strong grip and made her way out to her living room and toward her balcony. Immediately the cool night air nipped at her exposed skin and her arms unconsciously flew to chest. She sat on one of the metal chairs and allowed her eyes to drift from random buildings that adorned the city of Domino until she settled on the inky night sky. Even though the city lights shined mercilessly, the stars still managed to escape their probing path. Anzu watched the millions of twinkling lights adorning the cosmos and she couldn't help but feel small. She hadn't a clue what lye out there and she knew she had to believe everything that was happening with Atem had to be real. She wasn't going insane, Seto would know if she was. But there was something happening, something she wasn't sure she wanted to come to terms with. In the end she knew it wasn't entirely her decision and she would have to face whatever that came her way. It was then she decided she would tell Seto and possibly Yugi what was happening, of the many encounters with the Pharaoh and the strange dreams she was having. She knew Seto would think of every explanation but the truth but she also knew in the end he would believe her.


	8. Chapter 8

Yugi had been restless the past couple of nights. His nightmares had returned and were stronger than ever. All he kept seeing was death, destruction and the faintest golden lights. The moment they would start to form into beings was when he would wake up. This usually occurred around three in the morning. He rubbed at his face as he made his was down toward the kitchen. His home had become very empty since his grandfather's passing. Yugi had thought about moving several times just to escape the impending loneliness of day to day life in a place that could only be seen as a shrine to his late grandfather but couldn't find the strength nor will to do so. He had promised Sugoroku he would take care and continue on his beloved shop, a promise he would never break.

He moved slowly and sluggishly as he arrived to the kitchen and started on the coffee. His morning would be uneventful as he had no meetings or duels planned for today. He would simply open the shop and perhaps meet up with Joey for dinner.

Taking out the eggs and a mug, Yugi lazily looked over his emails. He noted some things of importance and checked out some viral videos courtesy of Joey and Tristan until his eyes came across a name that rarely entered his inbox.

Seto Kaiba.

Yugi immediately set his coffee mug down and averted his entire attention to the small device. Clicking on the email, he quickly read the short letter and then reread it.

 _Yugi,_

 _Somethings going on with Anzu. She has been having dreams of the Pharaoh and it has caused her to scream into the night. I'm not sure what is happening but it's a cause for investigation. You're the only one who has any actual knowledge of what may be happening._

 _Email me as soon as you get this._

 _Kaiba_

What? She herself was having nightmares as well?

Immediately Yugi sent an email back to meet him at his game shop. Something was going on and Yugi couldn't help but feel the pain he had swallowed from his other leaving him so long ago.

Anzu had gone back to sleep that night with dreams filled of nothing. She wasn't sure how much more she could take of the strange vision like imaginings she was having more frequently now. She felt as though she was losing footing of her world and somehow entering another. She did not like it.

By the time she woke Seto was gone. She figured he had a meeting to attend, it had happened before. She quickly got dressed for the day and changed her bandages. Her injuries were significantly less painful now but she still felt sore. She contemplated skipping her classes today as she had done the previous day but figured it probably wouldn't be such a good idea.

So she grabbed her bag and headed out toward the Center. It was daylight and so Anzu did not mind walking. She felt safe for the most part but couldn't shake the feeling of someone grabbing her from behind. It made her an uneasy walker to the rest of the morning commuters.

She continued on slowly taking care of the fatigue still felt in her legs. She would let her teachers know of the accident so maybe today would just be an observing day. It was better than staying at home.

As she walked she took notice of her surroundings. The sun shone high, the people seemed relatively content, this was Domino at its peak. It was when she noticed someone brush her shoulder did she turn to see the perpetrator. She gasped garnering looks from those around her. Anzu took no notice of the rude remarks thrown at her by some passerby's as she gaped at the man that stood walking next to her.

Atem walked with ease, the sun looking to warm his golden skin. His hair was messier this time around, lacking the golden headpiece to push it back. He wore the same outfit she had seen him wear just days before.

Anzu turned away and continued her trek at a faster speed. She did not have time for this, she had to get to dance class. She could feel Atem pick up his own pace beside her. Why was he still here? She wondered why he hadn't disappeared off to his paradise yet. She then began to wonder what brought him here at these random moments in the first place.

All these thoughts piled into her head and she wanted nothing more than to push them out and scream at him to leave. She thought she had accepted this all, but she had only created another lie for herself. Every visit he paid to her only increased the heartache of his passing. He was the reminder that he truly was not amongst them and now his ghost stood to haunt her. She wondered why whatever God's that were out there allowed this to happen.

"Anzu slow your pace." He finally spoke.

She turned to see him staring down at her. She couldn't stop herself from thinking how handsome he looked.

"Why are you here?" She said instead.

He shrugged casually like it was no big deal. He seemed to be in a different mood today.

She watched him put his hands in his pocket as she unconsciously slowed her stride to match his. It now looked to those watching that a man and woman were just taking a stroll to school, or perhaps it was work. There was innocence to their footsteps.

"You look better today." He finally said as she continued on trying her best to not look his way.

"I feel better." She replied halfheartedly.

"Where are you going anyway?" he asked rather curious.

"School." She stated.

"School?" he seemingly spoke to himself. "I thought you would have been done with that by now." His voice held puzzlement.

"It's a higher level of education, I'm continuing my dance studies." She replied rather defensively.

She turned her eye to see him nod in her periphery. She felt a sense of satisfaction at his response to her words. He seemed almost impressed.

He continued walking her the rest of the way until her building came into view. Something inside her wanted to keep him from coming with her so she stopped outside.

"This is me." She stated flatly. Anzu could hear the annoyance in her own voice and mentally smacked herself for being such an open book.

"Have I upset you?" he asked questionably.

"No, I just." She paused. "I keep having these strange dreams." She confessed.

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"They're very detailed and in them I feel like I am someone I'm not, but also am." She looked down at her shoes. "It's all very strange."

Atem was silent for a moment taking in her words.

"I want to hear these dreams, but not now. You have school." He smirked her way but then his eyes turned serious. He resembled a Pharaoh more than ever with this shift in mood.

"Please be careful Anzu."

His body started to glow and he vanished once more.

Anzu closed her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. This was something she would never get used to.

Atem did not have control of when he would show up in her life and where he would show up, but whenever he did he would get a feeling beforehand. His body would feel like someone was both pushing and pulling him and the faintest smell of roses would intake his nostrils. It was then he would pass out.

Today, however, he felt he had more control over her world and knew exactly what he wanted to do. He first wanted to see her. The joy she brought him was bountiful and he wondered how much of it he had lost between the years of his absence. Of course he was still not physically with her but it was close enough. He closed his eyes willing his mind to remember the man he was looking for. Once he could sense where his location was, was when he vanished. He hated the absence of her, as her company with him was something he was getting used to. Although some of the encounters she was not aware of. Atem had watched her sleep for countless nights with Kaiba.

Kaiba.

Even the thought of him brought his fists to clench. He much rather enjoyed the nights she was alone. He would sit at the edge of her bed and watch her chest rise and fall. She was beautiful even when she slept although he did notice the contortions her face would make. She seemed to be in distress most nights than not.

Atem walked past the many dingy shops that littered the streets until he reached an old rundown bar. He noted the wooden sign hanging off a post looked to be broken but no one seemed to care. As he entered, his nostrils quickly took in the illustrious scent of tobacco and liquor. The lights were dimmed as most of the bulbs seemed to not work and no one tended enough to replace them. Many on lookers sat in spots that looked like they haven't been cleaned in years. The bar was long and dark holding many stains from different forms of alcohol and what could only be illegal substances. Many turned to look at the mysterious man that stood out amongst the dingy group like a very sore thumb.

Atem walked by bums and homeless man, drug addicts and what could only be depressed cops to find the man he was looking for. All the way in the back near the pool table nursing a badly bruised head was a man with a deep scar that ran from his chin all the way down to his neck and into his shirt. He sat with an ice pack in one hand and a steel bucket in the other. Atem could smell the sour stench of his own vomit from where he stood.

He began walking quicker toward him and watched his eyes look up to meet his.

"Who the fuck are you?" he asked. His voice sounded as though he had a couple of drinks.

"I want to play a game." He stated smiling widely at the patron.

The man looked very confused and then annoyed.

"I swear to god, if Bobby or any of those other assholes sent you I will kill them and you. Bunch of fucking idiots. I don't have their money, I fucking lost it to some psycho the other night."

He spoke with pure malice in his voice.

"I do not know this Bobby you speak of." Atem looked over at the grimy pool table. "But I have become aware of the game of pool. If you win I will give you fifty thousand dollars. If I lose, you can shoot me and still take the fifty thousand."

Kelton looked over that the strange goth in confusion.

 _Fifty fucking thousand._

"Fine, and I will shoot you for making my headache worse."

Atem nodded and grabbed a cue stick. He tossed one to Kelton who caught it with a bit of struggle.

"Do you know of the game eight ball?"

Kelton spit on the ground and nodded.

"I call stripes." He declared. By this time many onlookers had decidedly started to watch the game between the man who called this place his second home and the strange man with the spiky hair. They couldn't decide a clear winner just yet.

"I will be the solids then."

The game began as Atem assembled the balls in a v shape. He grabbed a blue chalk piece as Kelton started to break the game. Atem watched as the balls rushed around the faded fabric, neither one entering into the holes. He looked over at Kelton and then categorically made his move. The yellow two ball he was aiming for hit the side and in went the blue seven. Kelton rolled his eyes and made his own calculations before hitting in a stripped twelve. He yipped and the crowd cheered. Atem only smiled and continued. As the game went on and balls went in no one noticed the darks shadows keeping both players near the table. It snuck around their ankles like shackles, not allowing either to leave its premise.

"I will win!" Kelton bellowed as there were only three balls left on the table. It was a stripped fifteen, a solid four and the eight ball. Kelton leaned down getting ready to make his move. Atem watched him hit the ball as it zigzagged across the felt and missed its intended target. Those cheering for him suddenly went quiet and watched Atem smirk at his opponent's misfortune.

"Maybe I will miss as well." He stated.

Kelton angrily looked his way and watched him position himself. The shot was tough as the eight ball was directly in his way and he couldn't let one go in without the other.

He took in one breath and exhaled as his cue stick hit the ball and watched them both fly into the hole. The game was over.

The room was suddenly quiet as the onlookers slowly trekked away from the scene. They knew Kelton did not react well to losing.

"You have lost." Atem stated triumphantly. It was then the dark shadows unnoticed by Kelton began to rise up towards him.

"What the fuck?" he started to scream and began trying to push the fog off himself but to no avail. It kept penetrating him and it was then he brought out the shiny gun from his back pocket and started aimlessly shooting. Atem angrily looked at the man struggling before him as those around him began taking cover from the random bullets being fired.

"Stop it!" he screamed and immediately the man stopped firing. The dark fog had overtaken much of his body at this point and Atem watched the fear in his eyes with malice.

The rest of the bars occupants had fled at this point leaving both men alone.

"You will now suffer for your sins and be engulfed within your own fears and vices for eternity."

With that the fog overtook Kelton and Atem could hear the last of his screams as he left the now abandoned bar with a triumphant smile capturing his face.


	9. Chapter 9

Kaiba sat with Yugi in a small storage closet in the back of Yugi's shop. He looked rather uncomfortable as the space was minimal and he had to collectively keep his limbs from knocking over boxes of cards and other products.

Yugi looked at Kaiba with relative concern and stayed quiet waiting for his guest to speak.

"Anzu is having nightmares about him." Seto began. His face looked hard and his jaw was set in a frown.

"I do not know why nor do I know what she is seeing but it's been happening enough for it to concern me."

Yugi looked over at him with grave eyes. He wasn't sure the dreams Anzu was having were similar to his but he knew they couldn't possibly be any better.

"Have you asked her about them?" he questioned.

Kaiba scoffed. "Have you met her? When she doesn't want to talk about something, she keeps her mouth shut."

Yugi looked away a little confused. In actuality this wasn't the Anzu he had remembered. She usually shared whatever she had on her mind with anyone who cared enough to ask.

"I see." Was all he could respond with.

"Do you think he's returning." Kaiba paused. "The Pharaoh."

Yugi looked to Kaiba's blank expression. He wasn't sure what the answer was to that question.

"I don't know Kaiba, but I've been having dreams myself."

Kaiba looked at Yugi with a staggered face.

"What?" he couldn't stop the small amounts of relief entering him that it wasn't just Anzu being affected by this.

"They're nightmares, all I can see is death and destruction and it always looks like two golden figures would come from the sky ready to save us all until I open my eyes. I never see what they form into."

Kaiba looked away entranced by his own thoughts. What could all of this possibly mean and what will it ultimately lead to?

"So what will we do?" he mindlessly asked to no one in particular.

"I think we will need to make a call to Egypt first."

Anzu had gone to class and as expected was put into a chair and observed the rest of her peers doing pirouettes. Practice was long and she had grown bored long after her teachers had expressed grave concern over her safety and her injuries.

"You could have hurt your knees even worse." One spoke with a frowned face.

"Anzu darling please be more careful, you are a dancer your body is your tool and canvas." Another spoke.

They all shared their sympathies, as well as some of her classmates but moved on quickly thereafter. Accidents happen but life goes on and the next show must be rehearsed.

The day was beginning to end for those dancing and Anzu couldn't help but think back to her morning. She had walked to school with Atem. The thought alone put her into another state of disbelief. Going through life trying to forget someone you once cared for deeply and burying that was strange when they kept making random appearances.

She couldn't help but smile at how normal they looked and she couldn't help but wish it were true. That maybe they could have been lovers, in a different time.

She sighed and continued her focus back on her instructors. Time needed to go by faster.

It was dark in her apartment. Anzu had taken a cab home deciding she didn't want to walk in the shadowy city streets and was against the subway altogether with her injuries.

She had stayed a little longer to speak with some of her professors about opportunities while her peers trickled out of the long room one by one. She was happy with her venture as she had been given more prospects she would soon explore. Her company was great but she knew she needed to make her own strides as well. It wouldn't be easy as she had no true credit to her name just yet, but her life was never made to be easy. She grew up in a home where climbing to the top meant working hard and being the best. It came from not only her families pride, but the culture norms of her country. Working hard was a sign of wealth in itself and Anzu wasn't about to deny herself the life she knew she deserved.

She dropped her bag near her front door and laid on her couch with a heavy sigh. The day had exhausted her and night had approached quickly. She thought of the events that had marked her life for the past couple of days and couldn't help but think how everything felt right but in a way where it also felt wrong. As though she was on the right track but in the completely wrong direction. She was a mystery to herself and it was getting harder and harder to find what it was she was looking for. She attempted to clear her mind of such puzzles by lazily laying on her couch for a while with the television streaming an old drama. She had seen it already and cried over the unfair ending and now it all seemed so trivial to her. Soon, her position on the snug material could no longer sustain its attention for the television and sleep soundly overcame her.

It was dark, so dark. Anzu squinted her eyes to try and penetrate the thickness of black but to no avail. All she saw was an endless array of pitch shadowy nothingness.

Her mind started to play tricks on her helpless eyes, showing demonic faces and indistinct sleuths. Anzu cowered onto the ground that seemed not to end and placed her arms over her face as to try and rid herself of this horror.

"Look up my child." A voice spoke. It seemed to echo all around but spoke with a whisper in her mind.

Slowly she removed the boundary of her arms from her face and looked up to see an obscure figure standing before her. She could not tell whether it was a man or woman, neither its voice nor appearance gave it away.

It stood tall, taller than any man and held a single scepter with a strident pointed blade at the end. Its skin was snowy and shed some light into the endless void. The eyes, however, mesmerized Anzu the most. She somehow felt she had seen those eyes before. They were endless and somehow held every color known by man but also were black as night. Anzu wondered how this was possible.

The creature in all its horror, was somehow compellingly beautiful. Both an angel and a demon.

"You have grown some." It commented and moved its body around Anzu.

Anzu watched it move never knowing if it walked or glided.

"Who are you?" She wondered out loud. She was surprised her voice held no fear, but somehow she felt content with this outlandish creature.

"I am all and I am nothing. I create but I destroy. I am a foreboding paradox that will never end and always continue." It spoke again in echo's and whispers.

"Why am I here?" she spoke as the creature continued to move in circles.

"You have lost something young one. Something you must find. The tragedies that await you are resolute. I cannot change nor destroy what seeks to harm you and only you. But you can save yourself. You can save what you love. And you can protect what you long for."

Anzu felt its voice resonate through her entire being causing her to grip at her arms.

"I do not understand. Who is trying to harm me?"

"A force that seeks to harm anyone that may come in its way. You have already done so."

Anzu looked at it with confusion and fear. She could not understand ever making some strange higher power angry enough with her that it would want to destroy her. She was only a dancer.

"How can I save myself? How can I save those I love?" The robust feelings of fear entered her body in waves, never wavering and constantly pulling at her heart.

"Your past, Anzu Mazaki. Your future. Your present. These will guide you."

It began to drift backwards and Anzu felt the strong inkling to run after it.

"Stop! I don't know what I'm doing!"

The widespread emotions entering her body caused her to crash onto the floor made of black. She clutched at her arms yelling for the creature to stop, to help her. To tell her she was not going insane. But the creature did not waver, nor did it look back. It went on until it became lost in its own shadows leaving a weeping girl behind to navigate her way through the creature's words.

"Anzu awaken!" Atem shook the crying, flinging girl. He had arrived in her apartment long ago, just watching her sleep. She had seemed content in her slumber until she began to talk of shadows. He watched her shift around on the couch until she started rousing around and screaming.

Immediately his fears of her getting hurt, whether by that of the physical world or in her dreams, came to light and he ran to her. In a very frustrating manner, his fingers kept passing through her body and were rendered useless. He screamed in outrage and could feel the anger rushing to his core. He needed to help her, he needed to save the beautiful blue eyed girl.

Finally, as though his cries had been heard by a higher being did his body become physical enough to be able to experience touch. He touched the porcelain girl before him and tried to get her to wake up from the nightmare she was living.

"Anzu it is a dream, wake up!" he urged on trying to keep her body from experiencing any more damage. Her eyes began to tear and Atem's heart broke at the state of her.

"Anzu please." He finally whispered in her ear.

It was then she slowly opened her eyes. The blue bore into his and he could see the color reminded him of hurricanes. Dark and offset.

"Atem?" she croaked.

Anzu remembered it all. The strange creature, the foreboding warnings, the endless darkness. She thought her nightmare would never end until she was finally awoken. She was not sure, as she slowly opened her eyes, whether God had let her escape from this nightmare or it was through her own vices but she could feel strong arms around her.

She awoke to him. The one man she hated being near but craved to never leave. Somehow she could feel his warm touch as well, but that was not possible.

"I am still dreaming." She declared. "Please let me wake up!" She cried out weakly.

Atem watched her with a disheartened face.

"Anzu you are not dreaming, I am here." He brought her up closer to him and wove his free hand through her dark hair, gently stroking it.

"I will not leave again. I swear it." He pressed on. Atem knew the words he spoke; he could hear them repeating in his mind in a mocking fashion. They were lies. He himself was but a ghost, a lone spirit once again breaking the barriers between what was tangible and what was not.

Anzu said nothing to him as he continued to console her. She remained with closed lids holding tight to the man who would constantly leave her. She thought, maybe if her grip were strong enough, her will great enough he would stay and not linger in the back of her mind waiting to strike her down in plunging motions until she was nothing once more.

Kaiba found her on the couch the next morning. Instantly he ran to her body that seemed grey and limp and felt her form warm. Too warm.

He took out a thermometer from her bathroom vanity and stoutly placed it in her mouth. She groaned a bit but said nothing. Her eyes remained closed.

The beeping ensued after a short time indicating it was done. Kaiba looked carefully at the numbers displayed in the small screen.

103.2

A cellphone was dug out of his pocket and he quickly made a call. Once arrangements were made, he gently picked up Anzu, one hand tucked under her knees, the other her shoulders and walked out of her apartment. His anxiety was growing with every passing moment she wasn't being treated by a doctor. His Porsche speeded down the Domino freeway and immediately reached his destination within ten minutes.

"Doctor Kang!" he yelled in the obscenely quiet waiting room.

Nurses and residents stared at the freaked man in shock as their relatively quiet morning had just taken a turn.

"We will take her." A middle aged nurse came up to Kaiba and held serious eyes. Kaiba watched the woman in spite and shook his head.

"I wait for the doctor." His words were cutthroat.

"Do you not want all her relevant information taken by us before she sees the doctor? It will save him and you a lot of time." She pestered, her hard eyes never leaving his.

Kaiba sighed still seeing no sign of the useless doctor.

"Fine." And gently placed Anzu on the gurney brought out by two younger nurses.

"If she gets worse, I know who to blame." He threatened and watched the nurses take Anzu behind a curtain.


	10. Chapter 10

"I do not understand how this could have happened through some cuts and bruises."

The voices were muffled and then amplified then muffled once more to the groggy dancer. Her eyes begged to be open and she could feel the dry cracks of her tears breaking around her eyes.

"Will she get better?" Another voice called.

"Of course. She needs time, rest, and the medication I prescribed."

Anzu was tired. So tired. Her mind could not seem to remember the past events. All she could see now was light forming behind her eyelids. It was too bright and immensely irritating.

"Take your time sweetie." She heard someone whisper in her ear.

It was then Anzu stopped struggling with whatever was stopping her movements. The voice sounded that of reason and she relaxed once more. Her mind craved sleep and she let it peacefully win.

There was a constant beep she could hear in the background. It would cease, then begin, then cease once more. It stayed going in an endless stream of beep and silence.

Anzu could feel herself tired, could sense the dull ache that pounded her head and only wished to be put back to sleep. But she had already slept so much, she could tell from the tenderness of her eyes. She began to stir a bit, taking a rather painful gulp to ease herself into awaking fully. Slowly, her eyes opened and she gradually adjusted to the light present in the room. All memory of what had happened slowly began to trickle back to her in slow increments.

The dream was hazy but she remembered darkness and she knew she was taken to the hospital. After that her memories ceased and her unconscious self was left to her own imagination.

She groaned seeing the IV currently hooked into her left arm. Her body was covered in cotton pajamas that held flower patterns and her feet adorned in pink fluffy socks. She was warm and she felt content for the most part.

It was then she observed her surroundings. The divan she lay in was not that of a tradition hospital cot, but a plush queen sized bed surrounded by an endless array of pillows. The room itself was bare, holding little furniture except for her side table and another table that held various other things. Her eyes adjusted and she realized there were flowers surrounding her. She was not sure how the smell could have gone past her but she could see the beautiful array of lilies, lavenders, roses and carnations. They looked odd next to the hospital equipment on either side of her but the view of them greatly improved her mood. She beamed down at every single one trying to intake their sweet smell but only managing to feel a tingle.

The sudden loss of smell was getting rather concerning for her and she hoped it was something temporary.

"It is a side effect of one of your antibiotics." A voice suddenly spoke out of the shadows.

Anzu outwardly gasped at the intruder that lay hidden until now. She looked around until she spotted the ruthless hair.

"It will wear off as soon as you stop." He continued stepping closer into the light.

Anzu looked at him stunned as to why he was here.

"How- why?" she started but her voice croaked as she was severely deprived of any liquids for some time now.

"Do not speak. I cannot help you there." He stated looking over at the water jug that lay next to her on the bed side. Anzu understood and remained unspoken.

"You scared them Anzu… all of them. They had come to visit you and they stayed and comforted your sleeping body for many hours."

Anzu looked at him confused as to who they were.

"Your friends of course." He affirmed with a tired smile. She was shocked at herself as the thought of them hadn't entered her mind.

"And him of course." His voice had become evidently low. Anzu was only able to hear him through the sheer fact that it was only the two of them in the room. She did not need to think about this one, she knew who he spoke of.

She began to worry about the burden she must have put Seto through. She knew she was in his house and she knew it was him that brought her to the hospital. She couldn't help but bring her knees to her chest as Atem continued to watch her with an impassable gaze. Her heart yearned for the man before her, that much was true, but her heart also ached for the cold blue eyed man that was constantly saving her. She covered her face with her bandaged legs trying very hard not to cry out from the pain her actions were causing her. She didn't care, pain was a demand and it would be felt. This would always remain true.

Atem stepped closer to Anzu watching her struggle with whatever her mind was thinking. He could see the hurt, confusion and anxiety rolling off her in waves. He never felt himself more useless. She needed comfort from someone existent and he was not in that category.

He could feel that same buildup of anger when he had found Anzu that night screaming in her sleep. The heat began to rise to his chest and he knew it was time. He walked closer to Anzu until he stood directly beside her. Gently, he pushed her to the side a bit to allow himself more room causing her to look up from her disgruntled position. Her mouth formed a stunned o as she watched his movements. He climbed into her comfortable oasis and leaned his back on the oak headboard. He then took Anzu's arm as gently as he could and maneuvered her so her head was laying on his chest, directly on top of his heart. Her hand unconsciously found its way to his stomach, the other clutching her own in apprehension. She wasn't sure how he was able to touch her, to feel warm. It was then she remembered feeling these same arms wrapped around her after her horrid dream. She had allowed herself to sink into their sturdy hold and listen to the reassurances whispered in her ears.

"You will be okay Anzu." He stated quietly while stroking her hair.

Anzu could not help but feel a strong sense of déjà vu overcome her.

"You said that last time." She croaked, her throat feeling like sand paper.

Atem took note and leaned over allowing Anzu to feel the smooth muscles of his arms and stomach to flex. She couldn't help the small blush overtaking her cheeks.

"Here." He took the glass he had filled with water and tipped it into her mouth. Anzu drank silently and in complete disbelief. She wasn't sure when her mind would finally catch up with her body, that Atem was here. He was with her, aiding her in whatever ways he could.

"Thank you." She stated quietly after she finished.

He nodded and placed the glass back where he had found it. They returned to their original positions in relative silence as Atem stroked Anzu's hair and Anzu listened to the constant rhythm of Atem's very real heartbeat.

"Can you tell me of your dreams now?" he asked after some time had passed between the two of them. It had been a comforting silence.

Anzu looked up at him as he matched her gaze from above.

"I suppose I should." She decided.

She thought it would be best to keep the ones of her and Atem to herself for now. Anzu could not help but feel a bit of embarrassment for dreaming about someone who was no longer in her life. Instead, she told him of the ones she had of Ancient Egypt, of his time and how she would see herself walking for days to a kingdom that would appear near than far in an unending fashion. She told him of the ones where the gowns she wore were that of a Queen and she was very sure the woman she was made to be was not her and she was made to only be looking through her eyes. Atem listened intently, never disrupting to ask questions although Anzu could tell he really wished to do so on some occasions.

"The final dream I had, the one I remember you waking me up from, was my worst." She began with a small shiver.

"What did you see?" he relayed softly.

"It was dark, everywhere just black. Shadows and demons were all I could see through the obscure scenery that had somehow overtaken my senses." She closed her eyes breathing in softly as her heartbeat had increased and both knew this through the rapid upsurge of beeps conveyed by her monitor.

"But then a figure formed itself from those shadows. I had no idea whether it was a man or woman or even human for that matter. It spoke to me telling me of foreboding occurrences that will happen in my future. Things neither I nor it had any control of." She paused continuing to breathe again.

"It said I had angered some dark spirit or demon and that I would have to use my past, future and present in order to save myself and those I love." Anzu ended there as that was the finale of her horror dream. She didn't want to go into any more detail and Atem could sense her unwillingness to go on. She noticed he was eerily quiet after her tale and looked up to see his face set in a very hard line.

"Is everything alright?" she asked worried.

"I am trying to figure out what this could mean and what sort of creature may have visited you in your slumber."

"You think my dream was real? That I was actually visited by this thing?" she asked with surprise absorbing her tired features.

"Yes Anzu I do. This is not just any methodical occurrence either. I believe." He paused thinking over his answer.

"I believe you were visited by the cosmic God's Shu, that of the air and sky." His voice was laced in concern.

"There was only one body Atem." She stated.

"They may form as two separate deities or as one." He replied.

"Why did they visit me?"

"I do not know and I am worried about the message left for you. Or rather it sounded much more like a prophecy to me."

"Prophecy?" Anzu asked agape.

"Anzu." Atem said looking down now at the woman that lay in his arms. His eyes never left hers as he spoke. "This is not to be taken lightly. Something beyond you and me has occurred. I do not know what yet and I certainly do not know why it involves you, but I will do my best to find out." His words were soft but his tone hard.

"Please do your best to stay safe." His voice became a whisper once more and Anzu nodded not knowing what else to say. It was then the golden outline of Atem glowed before her eyes and the bed was suddenly left cold beside her. She sighed placing her two hands over her face in a distraught fashion. She truly did not know what to do and how she was going to survive this.

Kaiba had gone to his office researching all the medication the doctor had prescribed Anzu. Although he did have the doctor explain to him beforehand what each drug was supposed to do and potential side effects, he couldn't completely trust the word of mouth.

He had left her alone for a couple of hours after her friends had left much to his relief and demand. The doctors and nurses had told him many times over that he had brought her over just in time, any later and things would have been much more difficult. Kaiba could not keep the thoughts of _what if_ from not entering his mind as so many factors could have led to him not showing up that morning but coming in the late afternoon instead. The thoughts were soon close to driving him mad and he knew he needed to distract himself.

The geek squad had certainly proved themselves to be a good one but they began to become a nuisance to him and he worried they would somehow hinder her recovery through their unnecessary banter and conversation. Yugi had seemed the most distraught as Kaiba knew now about his nightmares. Something needed to be done now and fast and he knew once Anzu woke he would be needing answers from her.

He sighed stretching himself out against his leather seat. The waves of exhaustion began to set in and he couldn't help but place his head in his hands. A tear escaped a small opening between two of his finger and he furiously wiped it away. He wiped at his eyes as well and quickly got up and headed to the massive liquor collection he mostly kept for show. He opened the glass cabinet and poured himself a dry bourbon. He needed to protect her at all cost and something or someone was making it very difficult to do so.


	11. Chapter 11

Yugi uneasily drank his third cup of coffee. He could see his hands start to tremor at the amount of caffeine in his system but brushed it off. Sleep was not something he craved.

His mind wandered back to the conversation he held with Ishizu Ishtar. Kaiba had been rather forceful when intervening but Yugi stood his ground in the end.

He needed answers about what was happening with him and with Anzu and he knew Ishizu would be the first person to go to. Thinking back to the amount of resources he had on this topic, he was beginning to realize she was the only person he _could_ go to.

Unfortunately for him the conversation did not lead to the answers he craved. It only brought him more questions and more confusion.

 _"_ _You are having strange dreams?" Ishizu asked with mild concern. Although she was painfully aware something was happening beyond her or anyone's control, she could not deny the part of her that wished, no, hoped, it would not be true. That her family would not be dragged into another charade of chaos that seemed to follow them like vultures._

 _"_ _Yes, of chaos and destruction. They are more vivid then I would like and I haven't been able to sleep for weeks." He tiredly stated._

 _She remained quiet for a moment thinking over his words. She had a feeling he was not telling her the whole story._

 _"_ _And is anyone else experiencing this as well?" she asked._

 _Yugi sighed. "Anzu. She is dreaming of God knows what, but they are no better than mine as Kaiba has found her screaming in her sleep."_

 _Kaiba immediately grabbed the phone from Yugi._

 _"_ _They are worse than nightmares Ishtar and they need to stop. What can we do to help her?" he looked at Yugi's dark circles that seemed endless upon his dull skin. "Them." He concluded._

 _"_ _I have sensed a disturbance in a place that is beyond you or me. I can feel it in the air, and I sense my two brother feel it too." she glanced at Marik and Rishid who stood next to her warily. Rishid's face was evermore stoic but she could see the discontent in his eyes. Marik was more obvious as he constantly fidgeted with his hands as she spoke._

 _"_ _These disturbances, so to speak, are not something I can physically pinpoint. I cannot give you answers through a feeling, but I sense you yourself do not have the full story. You must speak with Anzu about her dreams and what she is seeing. I can bet she is the one that will give answers to the uneasiness of Kemet."_

 _"_ _So basically you have nothing and we have to go to Anzu?" Kaiba concluded harshly._

 _"_ _Go to her Kaiba and once you find the answers you crave you must call me. I fear this has my families name and duty written all over it."_

 _"_ _Fine." He stated and hung up._

 _Yugi glared at him tiredly._

 _"_ _I wanted to ask her more questions, about the two golden lights and what they could mean." He stated bitterly._

 _"_ _Doesn't matter Yugi, she's as clueless as us. The only one we can go to is Anzu."_

 _Yugi looked away at the towering man and could sense his departure. The jingle of his shop door signaled Kaiba was gone and Yugi sat in a wave of exhaustion at the implications and new found worry Ishizu had left him with._

To think Anzu would become sick just hours after his talk with Kaiba and Ishizu. It all seemed too thought out, almost too perfect.

His visit to her bed was one he did not want to relive. He saw her laying in a cot meant for the sick and dying. He had brought flowers, lavenders, and yet the therapeutic smell of the beautiful bud could not contain the sorrow he felt for the woman he loved, as not just friend, as not just sister, but as companion. She looked oddly peaceful but he knew she was in pain. She had been asleep for almost two days, the doctors claiming it was the medication but Yugi could tell they were just as baffled at her state of coma.

Joey, Tristan, Duke, Mai, Serenity, Mokuba and Rebecca had all come to visit their beloved friend. All with sorrow faces and empty hearts. None wanted to speak and yet all they could do was fuss about her room and speak words that held no meaning. It seemed the chaos was entering not just in his head, but around him as well.

Now all he could do was wait for her to wake up. It did not matter that Kaiba was with her, it did not matter that she was left in his care. He prayed and prayed to anyone listening that she would wake up, and soon.

Mai had not seen Anzu in the longest time. She had been busy dueling around the world and starting her fashion empire. Joey was always the reason she would come back to Domino. She would always say it was to see everyone, but none of them mattered to her in the ways Joey did. She had yet to express the things she most longed to him and did not dare open her mouth. She liked the place they were in now more than ever.

But, as she came rushing to Kaiba's manor it was not for Joey but for her dear friend. The one girl who took the time to understand the complicated woman she was. Who didn't dare judge her due to the fact that she only respected and cared for her. Mai had yet to meet someone as loyal as Anzu and running up to the room Kaiba had setup for her only allowed more tears to escape her eyes. She never imagined herself to see Anzu in such a helpless state.

Mai had held her hand, a hand too warm for its own good and only wished she would open her striking eyes that seemed to dance with whoever looked into them.

Kaiba had been ruthless with them, as expected, but she could see through the thick cemented wall he built. He was torn inside and it broke her heart to see him this way.

She now sat in her hotel bed thinking of her next move. There was still no word on Anzu and she wasn't sure what was going on with Yugi. Mai assumed perhaps Joey had a plan to get them all answers and quickly made a phone call.

"Mai?" Joey asked. She couldn't help but smile as he always seemed to answer her calls as though shocked he even had her number.

"Joey, any news?" she asked warily.

"No, not yet. She's still asleep." His reply was meek.

"Oh." She was disappointed. She didn't want to expect anything but hope had a way of creeping into her.

"Have you spoken with Yugi? He seemed a little off when we visited her at Kaiba's manor."

Joey paused. "He's isolating himself Mai, we all know how he feels about Anzu and Kaiba. I can't help but think he blames Kaiba for the state she's in now."

"What, why?"

"Kaiba was supposed to protect her. When they first got together, much to all of our surprises, none of us objected because we knew he would always protect her. After Atem left we all remember the kind of states Yugi and Anzu were in. Yugi was worse and Anzu helped him through it, but I don't know who helped Anzu through all of her shit."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying Kaiba failed. He may have helped her get through whatever heartache she felt after Atem's departure, but he failed in keeping her safe following that. Even when Atem was still inhabiting Yugi, we all knew he held a soft spot for Anzu. He protected her."

Mai nodded as though Joey could see her. It was inherently obvious the Pharaoh cared for Anzu in ways none of them could understand.

"The bandages on her legs and hands…" Mai trailed off.

"I just hope she wakes up Mai and soon." Joey's voice had quieted and it was then Mai decided to lay on her bed. She and Joey stayed on the line just hearing each other breathing and finding comfort in the lone fact they were both alive.

Anzu laid in her bed with her arms crossed behind her head. The ceiling that was taking charge of her vision was clean and uneventful. She couldn't help but stare up at it hoping her mind would dull itself enough to succumb to blissful rest. It is not that she felt tired, but she felt a strong inkling to fall asleep.

To no avail did her plan work. She groaned in frustration and switched positions. She now was staring out the vast window at the Kino river. The water was dark under the moonlight that flooded its streams creating a striking contrast of silver against blue. It almost looked as though the river was dipped with stars.

Anzu could not look away as much as she tried. She did not know how long she lay staring at the unending water until the door to her room opened. Immediately her eyes averted to the lone figure that stood under the lowlights of the hall.

"You're awake." Kaiba stated with relief clear in his voice.

"I am." She stated with a small smile. She could not deny the joy she felt from seeing the familiar face. The face that had rescued her.

"Come here Seto." She stated.

Kaiba slowly walked to her and Anzu could see he still bore his work clothes even in this late hour. He sat at the end of her bed and watched her with resigned eyes. She wished he would be more open now more than ever.

"I'm okay." She reassured him. "I feel better; the pain is almost none existent." The former was true, the latter a far stretch as the pain in her head was only escalating.

He continued staring at her with his impassive gaze. She waited for him to say something.

"You worried everyone." He simply said.

"I know." She replied glancing at the flowers.

He too looked around the room.

"I cannot smell them." She stated scrunching her nose. She could see the ghost of a smile etching his face.

"A side effect of the drugs."

"I'm sure you looked into it."

This time he truly did smile and finally reached out to Anzu. She almost sighed a relief as his strong musk engulfed her senses. The aroma of what could only be deep woods and citrus found its way to her heart leaving her in a content state. She felt truly safe in the arms of Seto Kaiba.

"Thank you Seto, for saving me." She whispered in his chest.

As he sat there with her in his arms Kaiba could only stop himself from squeezing the life out of her. To know she was doing well and speaking to him only amplified the love his heart felt for her. He needed her just as much as he believed she needed him.

"Anzu." He stated in a hushed tone.

"Mmm." She replied, her eyes closed.

"I need to know of your dreams. Yugi has been having them too."

Anzu instantly opened her eyes, pulling herself apart from Kaiba.

"What?" she asked, her eyes growing darker and more panicked.

"He has been having dark dreams as you have. For him, they are about death and destruction but he cannot pinpoint the figure causing it. We still do not know your dreams and I suspect it holds the answers we've all been looking for."

Anzu looked down not sure what to say. She knew this was it. She could no longer lie as Yugi was now involved as well.

"It's Atem Seto." She stated looking up.

"The Pharaoh?" he asked.

"Yes."

"And what of the Pharaoh?"

"I dream of him, of us together. I dream of his kingdom and Egypt as though it were my home." She stated quietly. She watched Kaiba's face change until he settled on his usual stoic appearance.

"What else?"

"Someone is trying to kill me Seto. Someone is after me." Anzu blurted out allowing the words to hold themselves in the air.

"What?" was all Seto could say back to her.


	12. Chapter 12

**To my lovely readers, I know its been a long time since I've updated (too long I know) but with school starting and me catching the flu (not a fun experience) updates have been slow. I will be updating, although I am not sure of the frequency, but nevertheless the story will proceed. Thank you for the love and for being so patient.**

 **Also, a lovely reader has drawn a wonderful picture of Anzu and it relates to her outfit from the dream she had as an ancient Queen. The picture is absolutely amazing and can be found on her Instagram: aya_elmaghrabi** **I implore you all to check it out! Thank you again NewHorizons977 and seriously keep up with the amazing work!**

 **Lyra**

"Who is trying to kill you?" He asked with malice in his tone.

Kaiba was not sure where she was getting these ideas of someone trying to kill her from, but it was certainly creating feelings of uneasiness within him.

"I don't know, all I know is someone came to me and warned me of forebodings that would be happening." She stated in a quiet tone.

The room had somehow become darker as they both sat facing each other. Kaiba looked down at Anzu with concern while she watched his chest completely avoiding his eyes.

"Who came to you Anzu?" he asked. So many questions raced through his mind but he needed to go about this gently. He needed to show her she could trust him.

"It was the Gods Shu, of the air and sky." She stated even more quietly. Anzu couldn't help but feel the more she explained what was happening, the crazier she sounded.

"The Gods Shu…" Seto trailed off not sure what to make of her answer. He continued to remain quiet just watching her in the dark.

"And this all occurred for how long?" He asked rather forcefully.

"About three weeks." Anzu replied.

Seto could not stop the small gasp that escaped his lips. He could not fathom how she had endured keeping this from him, from everyone, for that long.

"How could you keep this to yourself?" He asked looking away from her.

Anzu remained quiet unsure of what to say. She knew it was wrong to keep everyone in the dark, but a part of her also did not regret this decision.

She knew she needed time to come to terms with whatever was happening with Atem. She knew she needed some time where she could selfishly have him to herself. With no one else interfering. And she hadn't even mentioned the visions she was having of him yet. Or rather apparitions of him appearing. She was not sure how she would explain that.

"He comes to me." She finally stated after some moments of silence between them.

Seto looked at her once more.

"Who?" He knew.

"Atem." She replied in a small voice.

"How?"

"I do not know, but there have been many instances where Atem appears before me and speaks to me." She explained.

"What? He speaks to you?" Seto was not sure of her words. The woman who sat before him, bandaged and bruised was uttering sentences he simply could not gage. Was she going insane?

Anzu finally looked up to meet his hard gaze. She could see in his clouded eyes how lost and confused and frankly angry he looked.

"He has spoken to me. At first I could not make out his words. But it's like he got better cell connection wherever he is and now he can have conversations with me."

Seto looked down at her, his face completely voids of emotion.

"Anzu did you hit your head in your fall?" He asked very seriously.

Anzu looked at him angrily. "It is the truth Seto! How could you not believe me?" She could feel the anger and hurt radiating inside of her.

How could he doubt the lucidity of her mind when she had been torturing herself over such things for so long now. To think that Seto had finally answered to her worst nightmare only brought about more pain and anger.

She wished Atem would willingly show himself now only to prove her insanity not true but knew this was not a wishing land. Whatever brought him here was completely at random, something both of them had no control over.

Still she looked back in hope of his tan skin, his large lean body and beautiful face. He could bring her comfort; he could assure her of her sanity.

"It is not that I do not believe you, it's just think about all this Anzu, about what you're saying. He died a long time ago and if you believe the old stories, even long before that. How could someone who has been gone for that long come back again? And to see you of all people? I mean no offense but I would suspect his first visit would be to Yugi."

Anzu stared at Seto holding a very hard gaze. She could feel the anger blazing off herself. How could Seto say these things. Whether they were logical did not matter to her, but that he would belittle her to this extent. She could not help but think back to all the times he had done so before their relationship. It only added to the flame.

"Seto get out." Anzu stated in a whisper. Her voice was laced with spite.

He looked at her confused but could see the anger in her eyes.

"Fine, but I will not take back what I have said. I want to believe you Anzu but I also cannot ignore the rational part of me that you _know_ will always be. Stories of an old king coming back from the dead are not something I am made to handle-much less believe."

He rose from his seat and attempted to kiss her cheek, only to have her pull away. Anzu could hear the almost silent sigh escape his lips before he left the room for good.

"She says she is seeing Atem Ishizu." Kaiba stated briskly in the phone.

"What!" Ishizu gasped almost dropping the receiver.

"You don't actually believe this do you?" He asked sheepishly. Kaiba was smart but he was also no fool and he knew Ishizu was not one either so he tended to believe in her favor.

"The Pharaoh has returned?" She seemed to ask herself more so than him. "It is all making sense…"

"The Pharaoh has not returned; I am sure Anzu has been having delusions from her accident." He reasoned.

"Impossible…" Ishizu stated. "Tell me of her dreams."

"She dreamed of being in Egypt with Atem and being in a kingdom. She said someone who was a God of wind and sky said someone was out to kill her." He could not even believe he was saying this out loud. The mere thought of someone hurting Anzu brought his hands to fists.

"Excuse me Seto I must go, thank you for informing me of this. I will take it from here. Await my next phone call."

"Wai-." Before Seto could even finish the line went dead. He leaned his head back in exhaustion. How could all this be happening now.

Ishizu quickly placed the phone down and got up.

"Marik! Rishid!" She called.

Her brothers immediately came to her side.

"The Pharaoh returns." Ishizu stated firmly.

"What?" Marik asked agape.

Ishizu could feel the tension build in Rishid but he remained unspoken.

"He returns dear brother and so it seems out duties along with it."

"Will we never be free of our binds to the ancients?" Marik asked out loud. It was true those who had lived in the past had certainly put the small family through a lot. Ishizu worried about the repercussions of what may be coming their way now.

Her hands fiddled with the small date she had picked up that lay in a bowl with others on the dining table. Her mind raced with the possibilities of what was to come and what the ancient God's Shu of the air and sky wanted to Anzu.

"Someone is trying to kill Anzu. Shu of the air and sky has approached her in her dreams to warn her of forebodings that will happen."

"Shu?" Rishid finally spoke unable to keep the surprise off his face. A God known to keep out of the affairs of others was now willingly speaking to a human? How could this be?

"Yes and we must prepare for whatever is to come."

Ishizu left from her post by the table and made her way to her study. Rishid and Marik watched the door close in angst, unsure of what to do with themselves. It was Ishizu that always seemed to lead them, to show them the paths of wherever life seemed to lead them. But for once, she seemed unsure of where to go herself with the rise of the man who continued to dictate their lives.

"Atem is back?" Yugi asked with a dazed expression. He could feel the small sweltering strands of hope lacing its way towards his heart. He hoped Kaiba was bringing him the truth.

"No he's not back, Anzu is just having delusions of him." Kaiba stated roughly. He dragged his hand across the back of his head feeling the nauseous sensation overcome him every time Atem was mentioned. The dead Pharaoh was starting to give him a serious headache.

"How is Anzu able to see him?" Yugi asked with concern. Although Kaiba's answer was not one he was looking for, he still was worried for Anzu and what this could all mean for her.

"She says he comes to her and they are able to have conversations." Kaiba had broken the gaze he held towards Yugi long ago and was now pacing the floor as he spoke.

"Kaiba I really don't believe Anzu is having delusions of him. I mean why now? What's changed?"

Kaiba immediately stopped pacing at his question and looked up.

"She said she is in danger Yugi, that someone is trying to kill her." His tone was harsh but Yugi could hear the worry interlaced between the words.

"How does she know this?"

"She said a God came and told her in a dream."

Yugi looked at Kaiba and unconsciously held on to the kitchen counter behind him. This was a lot of information being thrown at him and he wasn't sure how he felt about any of it. There were so many questions and concerns, so many what ifs and it all was coming from Kaiba. Yugi knew he needed to speak to Anzu and very soon to get the full story. He needed to understand what was happening from the source.

"How is she feeling?" He asked the man who resumed pacing before him.

"She's recovering, she is stronger and some of her bandages have been removed completely."

"Good she will need her strength for what's to come."

Kaiba stopped in his tracks and looked at Yugi again. He saw determination overcome his features and sighed heavily.

"I'll drive."

Anzu lay in her bed for what seemed like forever. She yearned to go outside and feel the heat of the sun on her face. Her agent had called not too long ago worried of her absence in school and with her company. Anzu explained of her ailments to which her agent went on an obscenely long rant about how she should have informed her and her school as soon as she woke up.

Anzu could not help but roll her eyes. Although she understood what the woman was saying, it did not cease to lessen her annoyance with the girl. Eventually with false promises of never doing it again and wishes of full recovery, Anzu hung up. She was glad school and her career were on hold for the moment as there were many parts of her life she was trying to navigate. She felt like a sailor going towards a hurricane, desperately seeking guidance and mercy of her surroundings.

Her mind thought back to Kaiba's words from the night before. She could feel the fury rising up to every sentence he spewed at her. How dare he- a man who knew nothing of her relationship with Atem assume the worst of her.

A part of her, a part she was desperately trying to shove away, knew and understood his words. He was right. Why was Atem coming to her? If he was returning back to them would he not be in contact with the one who brought him back in the first place.

She pondered over this never once believing, or even hoping that perhaps it was because he might feel the connection she once felt for him. Or still does. That maybe he was coming to see her for reasons beyond friendship. It was a selfish, nonsensical thought but it was hard to not at least think about it.

"Anzu." She heard the voice she had craved to hear for so long now. Although it had merely been days it felt longer to her.

"Atem." She smiled looking toward him.

She could never and would never get use to him appearing to her like this. He looked of flesh and bone but lived as a spirit in her world.

"You look well." He stated taking a seat at the foot of her bed.

Anzu nodded getting up. She wished she wore something more becoming than the simple pajamas she had been stuck with.

"As do you." She stated gesturing to him.

To that he answered with a knowing smirk. The smirk went away quickly as Anzu noticed the change in expression. Although he was not wearing his traditional clothing, he still emulated a regal presence and Anzu knew whatever he was about to say was serious.

"It is true, you were visiting by Shu and someone is trying to harm you." Atem's eyes had gone hard and Anzu looked in worry.

"How do you know this?" She asked worriedly.

"I consulted with some old friends and they performed some very ancient magic. There is a protection spell around you, someone we do not know yet has placed it and it _is_ powerful. More powerful than anything I have seen."

Anzu looked in utter confusion.

"Why?"

"The marking of this magician has been left without a trace. All we know is that it is doing its intended work of keeping whatever wants you at bay. But I am sure it will not last forever. If the kind of magic used to protect you is this powerful, we can only assume whatever is after you is just as such and maybe even more so."

Anzu shuttered at his words. She was not sure how she could protect herself from whatever was after her if she did not even know who or what it was.

"I told Seto of my dreams and of you." She suddenly stated.

Atem looked up in surprise.  
"How did it go?" He asked.

"He did not believe me; he even thinks I am having delusions." She could feel the anger rising up.

"He even wondered why you came to me and not Yugi." Her words came out in a whisper and she looked away from Atem.

She felt him move closer to her and looked up to see him watching her.

"I am real Anzu." His voice was a whisper, a harsh low whisper. One she would not soon forget.

"I do not know why I come to you and only you, but I assure you seeing you for the first time in what felt like a millennium has been my greatest joy since my departure."

He smiled down at her as he could see the streaks of pink accenting her cheeks.

"Touché." She stated and Atem chuckled.


	13. Chapter 13

_The reviews left behind are too kind. I really do appreciate you guys. Thank you, thank you so much._

Atem lay in the fields of Aaru with his back to the earth and his face to the sun. The reeds flew around him in a light breeze and the sun shone high in the sky. A cloud could not be seen for miles and to most this was like any other day, filled with an unwavering happiness and content. Atem could not join in with those whose hearts were full and livelihood gratified. His journey that constantly led him back and forth between his world and hers was starting to take a toll on his being. He felt weaker, not in a physical sense but mentally. The constant hello's and goodbyes was creating a heavy tax on the young King. He had yet to meet with Yugi and the others, but with Kaiba now aware of his interactions with Anzu he knew it would not be long until they would all be united.

Sighing, he stood up stretching his arms to the tall skies. His body wore his traditional garbs of linen and gold. The eye of Anubis shined bright on his forehead.

He started to make his way back to the palace when he noticed the flapping of wings in the distance. He could see the God of Osiris who ruled the realm cutting his way through the blue skies. Atem watched in confusion as he had not seen Osiris in this domain since his arrival. He watched the dragon move about until he was only a speck to be seen in the sky. Atem looked around carefully before making his way back to his palace.

"Pharaoh Atem!" A voice spoke as soon as he entered the limestone castle grounds. Atem immediately smiled upon seeing Mana.

"Hello Mana." He stated.

"Quickly Mahado must speak with you. It is urgent!" She motioned him to follow her and immediately his smile turned into a frown. Mahado was not one to have Mana wound up in a frantic call. He much preferred her in a more subdued state although more often than not this was not the case.

They walked through the many long halls of the palace. All the walls held various drawings of fierce warriors fighting in battle. Ancient Egyptian was written underneath the images in calligraphic handwriting. For those that bothered to look and observe it was a fantastic sight to behold.

After some minutes they reached a long wooden door that led into the library. Mana quickly pushed her way in and they both entered the massive space. All along the walls were shelves filled with many scrolls that held myths, spells and much of their history. Much of Atem's short reign as Pharaoh was written in these scrolls and he took great pride in reading of the sacrifices he had made for his people. Although the tale was labeled a tragedy, Atem did not see it this way.

Mahado sat at one of the many desks littering the first floor. A long spiraled wooden staircase led to a second level of the room that held even more scrolls, but much of which were off limits to those who lived in the castle.

"My King." Mahado stood and bowed at Atem who could not suppress the eye roll that came from the formality.

"I have said time and again you needn't address me as such with every encounter we hold."

Mahado nodded but Atem knew it was a lost cause.

"What brings me here?" He asked pointing at Mana who has since made herself busy by pushing some scrolls around Mahado's littered desk.

"I think I may have found the cause of why Miss Mazaki is being targeted." He declared.

Atem immediately perked up. "Go on."

"I have been going through the old scrolls. That of which have been kept since before your reign and have found something rather peculiar. There was a child who lived in the palace along with you when you were just a child."

Atem listened in confusion as he had no recollection of said child, or rather of any that may have stuck out to him.

"She was the daughter of a nobleman and your father had given her family refuge on palace grounds as he claimed he was being hunted by something. From what I read his plea was stark and he was truly terrified for the well-being of his wife and only daughter. They felt safe living in the palace and it was said you often played with her as children do."

Mahado looked at Atem inquiringly but Atem still could not recall such events.

He continued on.

"She was beautiful as the scrolls took note of how different she looked from our people. The nobleman noted her mother did not come from Kemet and so she resembled her the most. But her eyes, those were of her father and as blue as the Nile.

As the years went by, the comforting hand of a friend turned into that of a lover. You had fallen in love with the girl and she with you. A wedding was scheduled on the date of your eighteenth birthday."

Atem looked up shocked. His memories held nothing of this woman whom he seemed to love. His existence had been a lonely one and if he had not been forced to erase his memory from his people, he would have awaited the one he would one day call wife. Mahado could sense the confusion ensuing his King but continued on with the tale.

"Her father opposed of the marriage through and through. He grew terrified of the position his daughter would be put in. Whatever was after him would have an easier chance of reaching his kin and he tried many times to convince her you were not the one for her. He even went as far as to get her to fall for another nobleman's son with a love potion, only to be caught by you and thrown into the dungeons. His daughter begged for her father's freedom insisting it was all out of love for her, to protect her. You loved her so that you obliged to her request and allowed her father to go free. In his madness, on the eve you were to marry, her father entered his daughters chambers only to stab her in the heart. He then went back to his own room and did the same of his wife and of himself. He left a single note behind with the words, _now we are free_."

Silence encircled the vast area as Mahado and Mana watched their King. They were not sure of his reaction.

"I do not remember any of these events occurring Mahado." Atem finally stated. His face looked hard and Mahado noted his hand with squeezing the end of the table rather tightly.

"How do I know there is truth to any of it? That it is not just a tale? How could such horrid events occur without my knowledge?"

Mahado looked down and it was the first time Atem could see the sadness inflicting his normally stoic face.

"I have spoken with your father before coming to you, he said it is true. There existed this family and their tragic tale was left buried in this library. He said you were engulfed in such grief he had one of his magicians wipe your memory. To forget her. To forget your story."

Atem looked up stunned. He had lived most of his life not knowing the truth of his story only to find out the completed piece was in fact still incomplete.

Anger immediately entered him. How could his father take away something that could mean everything to him? Did his father not understand how alone he felt? In a room full of people he loved, he still felt half of a whole.

"If she has died, why is she not here?" Atem asked Mahado immediately.

"I have thought of some theories for that, one is that she may not have been given a proper burial but that proved wrong as your father said her entire family was given the proper ritual. When I learned of this I delved into some old spell books and saw there is an option of reincarnation. I assume your beloved may have chosen this path in belief she may be reunited with you once again."

Atem's features softened notably.

"So she is not here." He stated bluntly.

"No." This time it was Mana that spoke. She walked to Atem and took his hand in hers. Atem could see Mahado eyeing the platonic touch and did his best to hide his snide smirk.

"Mahado has spoken of the history of this tragedy but the reason we bring you here is because we believe Anzu Mazaki is the reincarnation of your love. That her soul and your love have merged but she does not know yet who she is."

Mana squeezed Atem's hand gently as she spoke. Atem looked back and forth between his two friends. How could this be possible?

And yet a part of him knew their tale to be true and that meant Anzu was in grave danger. Whatever wanted to hurt her had finally found her and Atem knew he had to do everything in his power to save her.

Anzu had grown strong enough to exit her room. She wandered the vast halls of Seto's mansion pausing every now and then to look at an artifact or intricate painting he had collected over the years. Some she had remembered from her stay while others were completely new to her.

She now stood in front of a painting that was one she had always admired from afar. It was a landscape of a field. Surrounding the field were shrubs, trees and vegetation of all sorts. Although the plants were green, the sky was dark, void of any sun. When she had first seen the painting she thought it was a gloomy one but now she believed it served with wistful intentions. Even beauty can be found in the darkest of corners.

A hand snaked its way around her hip and Anzu turned around startled. Seto watched her curiously and gave her a small smile. She turned back around still slightly annoyed from their tiff.

"You are still angry?" He asked confused.

She remained quiet.

He hummed quietly to himself as a reply to her response. She couldn't deny the comfort she felt from the gentle sound as he had done this many times after their love making.

He slowly leaned his head down to her neck as Anzu continued observing the scene before her. She almost felt transported into the painting itself as Seto started to gently lay kisses along her shoulder. The short night gown she had changed into allowed Seto more access than the bulky pajamas she had laid in before. She was almost grateful she had left some of her clothing in his home as the pajama set was starting to smell.

His actions continued and Anzu couldn't help but move her head to the side to allow more access. She could feel Seto's smile as he touched her soft skin. With each kiss he bestowed she felt her body move backwards into him. It was an unconscious move, something she did not even know she did.

His arms started to slowly run up and down her own, creating a soothing effect. Her eyes started to close as she felt herself give in deeper and deeper to Seto.

Suddenly she felt something overcome her, a hunger and she immediately pushed Seto back and turned around to face him. He looked a bit surprised and it was when she gave him a devilish smile did he understand her intentions.

Instantly her lips were on top of his and they hungrily kissed each other with a fervor that could rival that of stars dying and moons eclipsing. She sunk herself deep within him not sure where she started and he ended. She could feel him pushing at the straps of her thin night gown to give way to the supple skin that lay beneath.

"Not here." She breathlessly whispered into his ear.

Seto nodded understanding and grabbed Anzu's hand quickly moving to his bedroom. He heard the ringing of Anzu's laugh behind him which caused a large smile to concur on his face. This was truly a rare sight for Seto Kaiba, a hard man who rarely if ever smiled. But she could change that- she _did_ change that.

Promptly Seto closed and locked the door behind him as he entered the dark room. Anzu lay on the bed waiting for him, her eyes dark with need.

He walked to her slowly and took his shirt off never breaking eye contact with her. As he drew nearer Anzu could see the bulging muscles portrayed all across his torso. She slowly ran her fingers across his chest and noticed the goosebumps that followed in her wake.

She smiled and he lowered himself onto her kissing her neck once more. Anzu grabbed onto his hair gently playing with the strands. She could feel the heat start to build in her toes as Seto continued his excursions. He kissed her collarbone and led his nose up to her chin where he connected his lips with hers once more. He bit her lip earning a small moan from Anzu before entering his tongue. Together they kissed passionately and without breakage. Both breaths hot on one another and all they could do was create a pattern of skin on skin, lips on lips, body on body. It was a sea of skin once Seto slid Anzu's slip off. He broke the kiss just to look down at her, to take in the beauty of the woman that lay before.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered to what seemed like himself.

Anzu blushed. Even from the countless times he had said it, right now it felt like it was the first time and in that moment her heart beat for Seto and only Seto.

She grabbed his neck and pushed him down to her, kissing him. Her hands made their way into his hair and she tugged at the ends causing a moan to exit him. The sound was pure ecstasy to her ear.

Seto felt Anzu unbuttoning his jeans and he helped her kicked them aside. He then proceeded to kiss her neck once more. Anzu moaned as he lowered himself to her chest and took one of her breasts into his mouth, promptly sucking and kissing. The moans coming from Anzu only tightened Seto's bulge and he craved to hear more.

He continued lowering himself, reaching her stomach and leaving heavy kisses in his wake. Anzu's body lurched upward with every touch, every kiss. She could not describe the sentiments of euphoria she was feeling now from Seto's touch. She wanted to die into it, feeling her life had led all the way to this point.

Seto continued his way down until he reached her naval. He kissed around it allowing more moans and hisses to leave Anzu's lips.

"Seto." She whispered creating more pleasure to escape from him.

He then allowed himself to touch Anzu's labia allowing his hands to immerse themselves into her moisture. Anzu lurched forward grabbing at the ends of the bedsheets looking for some relief.

Seto smiled at her reaction and continued his motions. Anzu hissed and moaned until he stopped. She looked up confused and it was then she felt the hard mass enter her. She groaned at the size and gradually eased into in. Seto too groaned and began to move inside her.

Both moaned in unison as the contact of such sensitive muscles interloped and touched. Anzu felt Seto start to move faster and the burning feeling that hard started in her toes began to move to her spine and down to her naval. She needed release, she craved it as she scratched at Seto's back. Seto's excursions only increased as they both said one others name as though speaking a religious chant. Each one mixed with the other not knowing who was who. In that moment they were one as Anzu let out a moan and Seto groaned with pleasure. Their release brought along the euphoric feeling no drug could ever match and Seto moved off of her.

They lay in each other's arm, in skin and sweat, none saying a word as their heartbeats intermingled where words could not. Sex was nothing new to their relationship, but it was never like this. Nothing was like this.


	14. Chapter 14

_I know there has been a lot of Seto and Anzu but remember this is a story of Atem and Anzu. There time will be coming soon enough and I thank you guys for being so patient. Let me know how you're liking the buildup and enjoy the chapter._

 _-Lyra_

Anzu awoke to sheets covering her naked body. Seto lay next to her also covered. His arm lay on her stomach and she smiled at the gesture. His skin felt so warm on her.

Her mind reeled back to last night and she couldn't help but close her eyes to think of the feelings he had brought out of her. It was the best night she had ever had, and yet a part of her felt like it was an out of body experience. She could not describe the strange unknown feeling that had encompassed her but gradually ignored it as she looked over at Seto once more. Atem had not entered her mind even once.

She continued to lay there mindlessly thinking of nothing. The sun was high in the sky and she watched the small rays of light enter through the gaps left behind by the curtains. Her hand caught into one of the lights and she found herself playing with the beam, her hand going back and forth against its warmth. She didn't know how long she was left playing with the light until she saw a familiar glow and the eye of Anubis appear. It was so faint and small as it appeared within the beam itself before disappearing a second later. Anzu gasped softly at the unexpected encounter. It was then she realized it seemed for a whole night she had actually forgotten Atem. This was something that had not happened in a very long time.

Guilt flowed heavily through her and she thought it strange she could feel such an emotion for someone not physically with her. And yet she realized he didn't have to be for her to love him. Anzu turned to Seto who blissfully slept unaware of her internal struggle.

It was during these rare moments did she find him truly at ease, truly himself. The wall was broken and the small little boy left orphaned by his parents and caretaker of his brother shone through. This man was a completely different person. He was not void of emotion; he swam in it. He liked to show his love for those he let in openly and soundly. He was kind and compassionate. This was the Seto Kaiba Anzu had truly fallen in love with and it saddened her she could only see him when he slept.

Unsure of the time, Anzu silently slipped out of bed naked. She walked softly along the wooden floors in search of her clothes and slipped them on one by one. She then entered the bathroom and began to washen up before leaving and heading towards the kitchen. It had been some time before she had an actual meal and this was the first day she felt truly herself- at least for the most part. She could not shake the slight feeling of uneasiness that had entered her from the night before but chose to ignore it. It was most likely nothing.

As she entered the grand kitchen, she saw Mokuba already sat with a newspaper in hand and bacon on his plate.

"Good morning." Anzu spoke surprising the young heir.

"Morning." He spoke with a mouth full of bacon. Anzu could tell she had surprised him with her unplanned visit and smiled knowingly.

"You look well Anzu." Mokuba swallowed as he spoke.

"I feel better." She affirmed.

Grabbing a plate from the pile next to Mokuba's, Anzu filled hers with everything laid out on the table and then some.

"Someone's hungry."

"Yes, well I haven't had actual food in some time now."

"True."

They ate in relative silence, the chewing of their food the only source of sound in the massive room. Anzu could feel Mokuba watching her but ignored him for the most part.

"Are you going to marry my brother?" Mokuba suddenly asked causing Anzu to almost choke on her lemon ball.

"Excuse me?" She coughed and drank water to get the piece to go down.

"Sorry, I know it's rather forward of me to ask, but it has been a while since you two have been dating and I figured maybe you have talked about this with each other."

"Mokuba I care deeply for Seto, but you and I both know he's not exactly the get married kind of guy."

"So what, you two will just be dating forever then?"

 _Forever?_

Anzu shook her head unsure of how this topic came about.

"Your brother is a great man, and a very good boyfriend, but this is something I know not to be on his mind or mine. At least not right now." Anzu wanted to say not ever but held back.

Mokuba watched her for a moment longer and then looked down nodding. Anzu took in another lemon ball into her mouth and closed her eyes hoping her doesn't ask her another question that may involve the Heimlich to be used on her.

"Thank you for everything Seto, you have helped me out so much." Anzu reached out and hugged her boyfriend.

"No need to thank me, I would do it all for you a million times over." He whispered into her hair.

Anzu smiled softly before letting go and grabbing her duffel bag. She exited the massive foyer and headed for the car Seto had arranged for her to take home.

As the driver began to leave, Anzu looked back to see Seto watching her with a peculiar look in his eyes, almost like he was scared. She shrugged it off to nothing but something told her there was more to this look that met the eye.

Being home never felt so good to her. She smiled placing her duffle bag on the floor by her door and walking toward her balcony where she leaned against the metal railing taking in the view of her city. The sun proved to be warm against her skin and Anzu smiled in content. Her wounds were now scabs and minor bruise marks. She was no longer sore and she never felt better. It was as though she was born anew.

After some time, she stepped back into her home and decided to make some calls to her job, school and agent. She was up going back to school tomorrow and continuing on with her life. Her life was on hold long enough.

As she began to get herself settled onto her couch a sudden smell engulfed her senses. It was as though she was lying in the middle of the ocean. She could smell the seaweed, taste the salt and feel herself almost drowning in her senses. She looked around trying to make sense of what was happening when a loud boom erupted in the area between her kitchen and living room. Black smoke engulfed the air, until it was immediately pulled back and a figure began to make its way through. Anzu gasped and sat frozen on the couch unsure of what to do. She could feel her hand clutching the pillow that sat to her left but she remained and watched the figure form.

She was tall, almost reaching Anzu's ceilings. Her skin was a deep green, almost an evocative contrast to the blue in her eyes. Anzu could see storms forming from the depth her eyes brought as she continued staring into them. Her hair was long and dark as the night sky. She thought she could see the twinkle of stars in them but how could that be? How could any of this be possible? Her clothing consisted of long blue robes that seemed to flow around her like water. She bore an ancient headdress and carried a long golden staff. Anzu could feel the power of the ocean rolling off of her.

"I am Naunet, Goddess of the watery abyss that holds the universe by which the sphere of life was borne. I was brought to you by the Pharaoh Atem. The fool begged for me to find a way to bring him to you but I cannot, for that is not in my domain. But I did say I could bring you to him."

She stopped speaking and Anzu could not think of a discernable sentence to offer the Goddess that stood before her.

"Because I carry the power of not only the Nile, but of the five oceans on my back I am able to travel between the living and the dead. This is a journey not fit for a regular human so I must prepare you, if you are willing."

She stared down Anzu, her eyes never wavering. Anzu closed her mouth as she had had it open this entire time and thought of Naunet's words.

"A-atem called for you here to take me back to him?" She said in almost a whisper.

"Yes my child."

Anzu could sense Naunet was growing impatient with her idling.

"Will I have to die?" She asked knowing if she decided to go it would be to a place the living were not welcomed.

"Yes."

Anzu looked Naunet watching her with an emotionless face. How could Atem make her choose this? And most importantly, why now?

"You must tell me your answer quickly, for there are other beings who will begin to notice my absence and grow suspicious."

Anzu nodded thinking in her head of all the pros and cons. But she knew even if she weighed everything against going she knew she would regret it. She knew where she was meant to go, who she was meant to be with and it was when she got up to meet Naunet's hand did she know she was making the right decision. Nothing made sense to her and it all seemed so fast, but Anzu knew she did not belong here.

"I will go."

Naunet nodded and clutched Anzu's hand tightly. They were cold, like the deep waters of the Pacific, but also warm like in a pool on a summers day.

The ocean began to roar in Anzu's ears and she could feel herself being wound up in some sort of bandage. Looking down she could see Naunet was chanting something because strips of linen began to form from thin air and wrap themselves around her. Anzu could not help the panic that was sinking its way into her. Naunet was mummifying her right before her eyes.

The linen traveled quick and before long her whole body besides her head was covered. She saw the bandages start to wrap themselves around her neck like a warm hug and continued traveling upward until only her eyes were visible. She looked up Naunet who was busily chanting until everything went dark.


End file.
